


Second Chance

by Katieb18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Dean, Daddy Sam, Dean Needs A Hug, Diapers, Infantilism, Jumper - Freeform, M/M, Naptime, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Papa Castiel, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Samandriel, bottles, highchairs, strollers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cas sent Dean and Sam into a different world? A world where they stopped Lilith before she could open all the seals? What if killing her set off a virus that made half the world's population into Little's?<br/>Follow Dean in a new world, where he has to learn to accept who he is. Don't worry though, he'll always have his Daddy and Papa there to help him, and don't forget about uncle Gabe as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Boys you have to go now, Lucifer and Michael will stop at nothing-" Castiel was cut off by a loud bang, glancing over he saw the two had clashed again. It sends debris flying everywhere around them.

"Where are we supposed to go Cas? In case you haven't noticed the apocalypse has already started." Dean shouted back over the clashing of the two Arc-angels.

"I'm going to send you into another dimension, a bit like the one Balthazar sent you into before."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cas. You can't just send us off to who-know-where! What about here?" Dean called in a panic. They had to do something.

"I'm sorry Dean, it's too late. It's already started, even without your bodies being used as vessels. At least this way you can have a happy childhood."

"Wait wha-" Dean was cut off by Castiel laying two fingers on his head. He felt a gut wrenching pain before he blacked out.

***

Sam woke up in an extremely comfortable bed confused. The last thing he remembered was Cas telling them that they had to go somewhere else because it was too late to stop Michael and Lucifer. Sitting up slowly he looked around what looked to be a nice room. A lot nicer than any motel they'd ever stayed in. The sheets were soft underneath him and he had equally soft pyjamas on. That was the strangest part, he didn't usually sleep in pyjamas.

The room itself was pretty big, with plush cream carpet, what looked to be a walk in wardrobe, a dresser with photos on it and a television that was on the wall. Sam got up and padded quietly over to the pictures on the dresser. It shocked him to see himself and Cas with their arms wrapped around each other. Cas didn't have his trench coat on which made the picture even odder. There was another shock as he came across one of a little boy with sandy blonde curls. There was various pictures of him. One of him in Sam's arms, laughing as Sam tickled him, another with him and Cas.

Cas really put them in it this time. He had to find Dean and figure out what was going on. Sam was making his way to the door just as Cas was walking into the room.

"Oh, hey baby. Thought you'd never get up." Cas grinned at him.

Sam was freaking out. In this world he and Cas were obviously in a relationship that he wasn't aware of.

"Cas?" He asked, making sure that their names were at least the same.

Cas raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, I'm confused. Are you an angel?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "You know I am Sam. Why are you asking?"

"I don't really remember anything." Sam admitted, hoping the truth would help shed some light on this situation.

If Dean were here he would be adamantly against it, but he wasn't so he could suck eggs. Cas raised his two fingers up to Sam's head. Sam nodded allowing him access to his memories. Closing his eyes Cas looked through him mind. When he was done he stepped back in shock.

"It seems the other me decided to send you here instead of seeing you destroyed in the apocalypse. You have no memory of here, but luckily for me the other Castiel left instructions on how to combine the memories of current you with the other you. Just lie down. It will only take a few moments."

Sam walked in a daze back to the bed. Everything seemed to be moving extremely fast from when Cas entered the room. He was curious about this Sam's life. Lying down he closed his eyes as Case laid a hand to his head. The flood of information that came into his head shocked him. Most of it was the same, up until Cas came into the picture. It was around that time they memories started to veer sideways.

It seemed that that after Cas raised Dean from hell he stuck around a lot more than the other Cas did. It looked like a natural progression of a relationship for himself and Cas, with him never getting addicted to demon blood because Cas killed Ruby before it became a problem. They also never opened the cage doors but did kill Lilith before all the seals were opened.

This was where it started to get really different. Nearly half of the world's population got something akin to a virus, causing them to have the mentality, stature and emotional needs of small children and babies. While they were technically aging each year, they didn't look any older than their mind set was. Dean was one of the people infected with the virus. He was now somewhere around one and a half to two years old, he also considered Sam and Cas his Daddy and Papa.

With the new changes to the world and the apocalypse thwarted the demons took their leave as the angels began to clean up. It just about put hunters out of business. Something this Sam was glad of.

Sam looked wide eyed up at Cas. "We have a son together?"

Cas smiled down at him. "Yes, Dean. Who, of course was your brother until the virus got to him, now he's legally our son."

Sam was at war with himself. He had two completely different mind sets. One was still in the apocalypse the other was happy and content to be here, living this life with his husband and new son. It seemed easier just to let himself be immersed in this new life. He was happier this way.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, wondering why they weren't with Dean if he was so young.

"He's down for a nap at the moment, although I'd say the old Dean is now here so he's probably awake and not happy." Cas chuckled.

Sam groaned, "This is going to be like him getting the virus at the start all over again."

Cas quirked a brow. "You seem to be taking to this without much effort."

"Well I seem happy here finally and no more fighting demons and monsters anymore so might as well roll with it." Sam shrugged.

"And you don't mind this?" Cas gestured between the two of them, causing Sam to let out a sly grin.

"I have all the memories of the other Sam, I don't know where you learnt what you did but I'd be crazy to give it up."

"Great, you're keeping me for sex, how kinky." Sam rolled his eyes at Cas's whit.

"You're damn right I am." Sam hopped off the bed and pulled Cas into a searing kiss.

Before it could go any further though, Sam heard an angry cry coming from somewhere. Cas sighed and unclipped the baby monitor from the loop of his jeans.

"There's our grumpy baby now. He's going to be cranky all day now because his nap got interrupted."

Cas began walking out of the room, Sam following close behind to go see his new son. "Are you going to give him his memories of here back as well?"

"I can't. He's built differently from you or I. If I were to do that it would cause him more harm than good. The best we can do is go in and act like we don't know he's a different  
Dean. It will help him adjust easier."

Sam nodded, remembering back to the first time this hit, how Dean didn't accept it fully until Sam stopped treating him like his brother and more like the baby he now was. Dean wouldn't like it but it had to be done.

***

Dean was not happy. He woke up behind wooden bars! He thought that it wouldn't be able to stop him, until he realised that, yes, they did in fact stop him. He was Dean Winchester, wooden bars were something that would never have stopped him before. Whatever Cas did obviously took all his strength; he was not happy about it, when he found the angel in this dimension, he'd tell him what for and demand he give it back. 

Sitting up in his prison, he realised that underneath felt a lot more spongy than it should, glancing down shocked him. It was a mattress! He began to look around in panic, noticing a stuffed bear beside him and what looked to be a baby blankets half over it. The room was no better. It looked exactly like a nursery. Why was he in a nursery? Gripping onto the bars he pulled himself up. His legs were a lot more unstable than they should have been. His fists also looked tiny. The shock of seeing his small hands made him unclench them from the bars, causing him to fall back onto his bottom. There was a tell tale crinkle of something between him legs as he fell. Dean closed his eyes and whimpered, putting a hand to his crotch. Feeling around all he felt was padding. That was the final straw. He needed to know what was going on. Instead of shouting though, what left him was an angry cry. The noise of his high pitched voice sent him into a spiral of more cries, until he was full out sobbing into his little hands. 

"What's wrong, little man?" Dean felt two hands pulling him out of the- what he now realised was a- crib. 

His hand was secured under his diapered bottom, another on the back of his head, which was against the persons chest. Dean tried to stop crying to ask what the hell was going on but for some reason couldn't. The person holding him began to sway from side to side, which embarrassingly enough, began to sooth his tears. It wasn't long until his tears had dried up and he was just sniffling against the chest. 

"Now, that's all better isn't it? Did you have a bad dream?" Deans brow furrowed. He would know the gravelly voice anywhere. 

He looked up at Cas in shock. Why was he holding him? How did Dean become a baby? What the hell was going on?! 

Cas just smiled down at the confused little boy. "There's those pretty green eyes." 

This cause Dean to blush, not used to the affection in Cas's voice. Dean hid his face in his chest so he wouldn't have to look at Cas. 

"Looks like we have a shy little boy on our hands Daddy." Cas called over his head. 

Daddy? Who was this Daddy? Dean peeked out from Cas's chest to look for this person who was supposed to be his Daddy. Seeing Sam stand there was almost a relief. Finally! Maybe he would explain what was going on. Dean reached out with both arms to Sam, not caring if it was a baby thing to do, he wanted to ask if he knew what happened, seeing as Castiel was acting all weird.

Sam took him without hesitation, sitting him on his arm and keeping a secure hand to his back. Bouncing Dean a little he smiled down at him. "Hey there baby, was it some cuddles you wanted instead of a silly nap?" 

Dean was extremely confused now, didn't Sam know that this wasn't normal. "Noh!" he screeched, causing Cas to roll his eyes. 

Dean caught him doing it and gave him the stink eye. Cas laughed and tapped him on the nose. "I know it's your favourite word at the moment, little man, but you really shouldn't tell Daddy and Papa no." 

So Cas was Papa, good to know. "Noh!" He said again, just because Cas told him not to.

It made Sam laugh, which made his arm vibrate and scare Dean. He was extremely high up. He didn't want to be dropped. He let out and involuntary whimper. Sam instantly pulled Dean safely to his chest and began rocking him as he had seen Cas do. It wouldn't do to have him crying all over again. 

"You're okay baby. I'm sorry for scaring you," Sam shushed him. "Cas, let's go down stairs. It doesn't look like Dean is going to sleep anytime soon." 

Cas sighed. "Maybe a bottle of warm milk will do the trick. Otherwise we'll have a very angry baby on our hands."

Dean glared at Cas for the way he was talking about him as if he wasn't there. He opened his mouth to tell him what for but all that came out was garbled words that made no sense. 

"Are you giving out to Papa, baby?" Sam asked. 

Dean shut his mouth with an audible click. He was trying to give out but it seemed he hadn't learned how to speak fully yet. It was frustrating. 

"I believe he said 'I don't need no nap Papa'. " Sam chuckled as they made their way into the spacious living room. It had a bouncer in a door frame and a playpen for Dean in it, causing it to look homier than it otherwise would. Although the huge L- shaped couch went a long way to help that. 

Sam sat down with a still angry Dean. He was scowling at everything. Sam wanted to take him seriously but his big green eyes and blonde hair made for an adorable image, even if he was pouting. 

Cas was back quickly with a heated bottle of baby milk. Sam reclined Dean and tried to get him to latch onto the bottle. Dean was having none of it though, he kept turning his head away in disgust. No way would he drink out of a bottle. 

Sam rubbed the nipple of the bottle against Deans pouty lips, letting a little bit of milk trickle out, hoping it would entice Dean for more. At the feel of liquid on his lip Dean automatically stuck his tongue out to get it. The minute the milk touched his tongue his mouth exploded with a rich flavour that he couldn't pin point. All he knew was that he wanted more. 

Dean opened his mouth reluctantly. The call of the amazing milk too much for him. He'd drink it, even if it was in a sill- stupid ass bottle. Sam grinned at Cas in triumph, causing Cas to smile back at the please puppy look Sam was giving off. They sat there quietly as Dean suckled on the bottle, letting out little snuffles as he tried to breathe around the bottle. 

As expected, Dean only made it half way through the bottle before his suckling slowed to an eventual stop. He was completely asleep only sucking on the bottle out of reflex now. Cas came over with a pacifier, motioning Sam to take the bottle away as he expertly slipped the pacifier by his unresistant lips. 

"That went better than expected." Cas said eventually, once they knew Dean was in a deep sleep. 

Sam let out a little laugh. "You think? Our only saving grace was a combination of Dean being in shock and not being able to talk. I could almost hear the curses he was saying in his head." 

"Dean can talk, just not the way he's used to. He'll have to get used to this bodies way of speaking and moving, which might take a bit."

"That's going to be fun. Let hope he changes from a pouty baby back into a happy baby before that." 

"I'll pray." Cas said, causing Sam to let out a laugh. It seemed this Cas knew how to joke around. 

"Who you going to pray to? Yourself?" Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Cause I haven't heard that one before. I'm going to clean up here for a bit, you rest with the baby. No matter how well you're taking this, I'm sure you're in a bit of shock as well." 

Sam wasn't about to disagree; he was slightly tired. Cas gave him a fleeting kiss and made his way into the kitchen while Sam got comfortable on a couch that was- finally- made for his size. He laid back with Dean against his chest, and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke a few hours later and stretched. He hadn't slept that well in a while. It wasn't until he tried to sit up, did he realise that whatever he was lying on was moving. He reared back in shock almost tumbling off whatever it was he was on.

"Whoa there baby, you could have hurt yourself." Baby? Dean looked up and saw Sam staring back at him. 

Sam who looked to be extremely bigger than him. It was then the morning came flooding back to him. He was now a baby, a baby who couldn't talk. He sucked in a sharp breath, causing something to hit his lips. They gave him a god damn pacifier! This was so not on. 

Dean reached up and yanked the pacifier off and threw it across the room, ignoring the pang of longing as he watched it sail through the air. 

"Dean! You shouldn't throw things. You'll be on the bold step if you do." That was Cas. 

Dean turned to where he heard his voice and glared. Cas sighed, seems Dean's nap hadn't helped his attitude one bit. Sam moved to get up, which caused Dean to send out a squeak of fear and lose the glare. Sam was way too tall to be holding him. He clutched onto Sam's shirt. If he dropped him there would be hell to pay. 

"It's okay baby. I won't drop you. I think Papa would be annoyed if I hurt his favourite little man." Dean rolled his eyes. 

This baby talk was getting ridiculous. He glared up at Sam which prompted Sam to pout back at him. Was he mocking him? He glared harder to show he meant business. It didn't seem to have the desired effect as Sam just laughed. 

"Noh!" Dean said, knowing that was one word he was definitely able to say. 

How dare Sam laugh at his glare. 

Sam sent him a puppy dog look, trying not to laugh as Dean's pout wavered. It seemed, little or big Dean couldn't resist that look. "I'm sorry baby. You're just too cute when you pout like that." 

Dean was aghast. Pout? He was not pouting, he didn't pout! He was either brooding or glaring. It was such an insult that Sam would call what he was doing a pout. 

"Sam bring him into the kitchen would you? It's time for something to eat for the little man there." Food? Dean could always go for some food. 

"esh" Hmm, no that wasn't what Dean was going for. He tried again, concentrating a bit more. "Y-y-yesh!" He said. 

That took a lot more effort than it should have. Sam looked down and bounced him a little, causing Dean to tighten his hold, just in case. 

"Is that a yes? Someone sure does love his food." Sam said as he placed him in the highchair strapping him in. 

Even though Dean wanted to eat, he did not want to sit in this ridiculous contraption. He wiggled as Sam tried to buckle him in, making it as difficult as possible. "Noh!" he said as he batted ineffectually at Sam's hands.

Sam himself was getting slightly frustrated with Dean. He would just not stop wiggling. It made it ten times more difficult to get the safety straps on him. Cas noticed the frustration mounting between the two and decided to step in. 

"Sam you go get the food ready for Dean, I'll strap him in." Sam was quick to switch places with Cas, getting the mashed potatoes and soup ready. 

Cas expertly dodged Dean's hands as he clipped the safety harness on around him. Dean getting frustrated that he wasn't getting away with not being tied into this stupid contraption slapped Cas on the head. Cas slowly raised his head and instantly Dean knew it was a bad idea. 

"Dean, we do not slap Papa. That was very bold. If it happens again you will be on the bold step. Is that understood?" To Dean's utter embarrassment, he felt tears well up in his eyes. 

Stupid baby emotions. He couldn't help it though, Cas was a lot scarier than he remembered. Dean looked down and sniffled, trying to hide his tears. It didn't work so well as Cas unbuckled him and set about soothing him. Dean clutched on tightly to Cas as he swayed with him, gulping and trying to stop the flow of tears. 

"I know you're having a bad day little man, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Papa or Daddy okay? Now why don't you be the good boy I know you are. Think you can do that?" 

Dean nodded against Cas's chest. No way in hell was he going to say no to Cas again. It seems it was only Sammy he could get his way with. He could work with that. Cas put him back in the stupid contraption and buckled him up with no wiggling this time. Sam was already sitting at the table with a plastic bowl and spoon in front of him. There was a pale substance in the bowl, something Dean hadn't seen before but he was willing to give it a try. Especially since Cas was sitting the other side of him, looking intently at him.  
Sam smiled at the little boy in front of him. It was good to know that Papa was the one to call when he needed back up. 

"Ready for some yummy lunch Dean?" Dean nodded, glancing sideways at Cas as he opened his mouth. 

Cas nodded in approval and pulled a tablet to him that Dean hadn't noticed before, scrolling through some sort of news feed. Sam placed the spoon in Deans mouth and Dean automatically closed his mouth around it, even though he was still looking at what Cas was doing, not just out of the side of his eye either, he was full on looking at the tablet. The taste exploded in his mouth once again. Dean made an involuntary 'mmm' sound. Sam grinned him.

"Is that yummy baby?" Dean was so focused on the taste he didn't realise Sam was talking to him for a minute. Instead of answering Dean just opened his mouth for more.

He didn't know what the deal was with this baby body but it made everything taste ten times better. He wondered what pie tasted like. It was already pretty awesome as it was, it would probably kick ass now. He couldn't wait to try some. If he wanted some pie though, he'd have to try say the word. That'll be something to try tonight when he's by himself.  
Dean ate the food quickly, not even caring when Sam stopped to give him some water in a bottle. It tasted too good to care about the small details. Putting the last scoop in Dean's eager mouth, Sam smiled at his now, messy, baby. Cas handed over a wipe to clean his face off. Instantly bringing back the pout. 

"I know, we're so mean, trying to keep you all clean." Dean whined and tried to pull away as Sam washed his face but he was too strong, easily grasping his chin in one hand and cleaning with the other. It resulted in a clean but unhappy little boy. 

"How about we get you out of that chair and into your jumper. That will cheer you up." Sam had memories of his other self watching Dean's delighted giggles in the swing that hung from the door. 

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to be trapped in that thing! It looked extremely flimsy, hanging from the door like that. What do they want him to do in it?! Sam ignored Dean's headshake and turned to Cas.

"Can you put him in it Cas? I don't think it will be as big of a struggle for you to strap him in as it would for me." 

Cas nodded and unstrapped Dean from the highchair, holding them up so that they were eye-to-eye. 

"You're going to be a good boy for Papa and play nicely in your jumper, aren't you?" Dean's eyes widened. 

No way would he arguing against Cas. He was much more frightening in this body. Cas quickly secured him in the jumper and went back to his place at the kitchen table, where Sam was with their lunch. What exactly did they want him to do? His feet were only barely touching the ground. He eyed Sam and Cas for a while but they didn't seem to be paying him any attention so he gave an experimental bounce. 

He was not expecting his stomach to drop as if he was on a rollercoaster. The suddenness of the bounce on it shocked him. On the downward motion he kicked off again to see if he could go higher. It was better than just sitting there bored. He found if he put more effort into it the jump he went slightly higher. The feeling was amazing! 

Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam and Cas were watching his every move. They saw the experimental bounce he gave and the shock on his face over it. It was wonderful to see the surprise morph into delight as he jumped, getting more confident with each jump. Before too long he was giggling away with each jump in it. He was letting his little side take over without meaning to.

After about twenty minutes of Dean's constant giggles as he bounced, he grew tired. All that jumping was hard work. He allowed the jumper to come to a stop by tucking his legs up and just sat in it again. It wasn't until a few minutes after did he realise what he did. He let himself get distracted by something so simple. It was frankly embarrassing. He was looking down in shame when Sam finally came to take him out of it. Sam for his part, pretending not to notice Dean's inner turmoil.

"You looked like you were having fun baby." He said as he gave Dean a little bounce. 

Dean hid his face in Sam's neck so he wouldn't have to look at him. He was an experienced hunter, how could he let something so stupid deter his normal vigilance? Finally Dean came to the conclusion that the contraption he was in was somehow cursed. It made him feel a bit better, even if he did now have to check it out. The only way to do that though would be to cut it down and for that he needed a knife. 

While Dean was lost in thought, Sam and Cas had moved to the living room. Sam was once again seated on the couch with one arm around Cas and his other holding Dean as he worked through whatever it was that had him thinking so hard. 

Dean lifted his head out of Sam's shoulder and blinked up at him in confusion. How did they move without him noticing? 

"There's those pretty green eyes. Were you trying to hide on Daddy and Papa." Dean blinked again owlishly at him and then did the extremely childish thing of closing his eyes.

Sam and Cas both laughed which cause Dean to open them again and scowl. They tricked him into acting like a baby again! That was not cool. He wiggled to get down as now he was sure it wasn't actually Sam and Cas he was dealing with, but impersonators. No way would Sam let him be turned into a child and not do anything about it, same with Cas.  
Sam obliged him and set him on his bottom on the floor in front of the couch. It was shocking how much effort it took for him to turn around and actually stand up, in the end having to use fake Sam's leg to hoist himself up. He wobbled and for a few embarrassing seconds he didn't think he legs would support him. They did- thank god- and he was off! Extremely slowly and more toddling because of the stupid diaper he had on but he was off. First stop was to make his way to the kitchen and get a knife that he spotted earlier when fake Sam was holding him. 

Sam and Cas let him go, knowing there was nothing he could get in the kitchen anyway. "What do you think he's looking for?" Sam murmured, not wanting Dean to overhear.

"I'd say because he has his old mindset he's looking for hunting things. He did it the first time around as well, remember? When he was first his with the virus?" 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we're going to have to explain to him about the virus again without him realising it. Maybe if we turn the television on with the news playing or something?" 

Cas's brow furrowed at the thought, he didn't like Dean watching too much television. 

"We have some books that explain what's happening with the virus. They're specifically made for Little's, with pictures and everything. We'll just read him one of those for the next few nights so he understands. The less television the better." 

Sam grinned at him, "You know we watch it when you're out doing your angel business right?" Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Of course I know, I always keep an eye on you two even when I'm not here. Dean loves that it's your little secret that mean old Papa doesn't know, so might as well continue it."  
Sam laughed and bent down so he could give Cas a kiss. Dean was making his way back into the living room at that stage, finding it completely useless to even try get the knives himself. Everything had a baby proof lock on it and much to Dean's frustration and embarrassment he couldn't open it at all. Deciding to come back into the living room before Sam or Cas found out that he couldn't even open the doors. 

He regretted instantly as he saw Sam and Cas making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. 

"Blech!" Dean said involuntarily, holding onto the jumper as he watched the two of them. 

Cas pulled back and laughed at the look of disgust on Dean's face, standing up to go collect their little one. He swung Dean into the air causing him to let out a squeal of fear. What the hell was Cas doing?! Was he trying to kill him?! Cas pulled him close after his near death experience and Dean latched onto his shirt, not willing to take any chances.

"Is Daddy and Papa kissing yucky to you little man?" Dean shook his head. They could kiss all they wanted, once Cas didn't try to pull a stunt like that again. 

"No? So was it because you wanted some of Papa's kisses? Is that what was wrong?" Dean's eyes widened, that backfired. 

Before he could shake his head, Cas was kissing under his chin and on his- now extremely sensitive- neck. Dean wrapped two hands in Cas's hair trying to pull his head away but it didn't work. All it did was spur him on. Sending Dean into helpless laughter. The laughter stopped though when he felt his diaper grow damp as his bladder let go without his command. 

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean's shocked face. Within a second of him looking shocked, his face crumpled and he let out an ear piercing wail. Looking over at a confused Sam and pointing to Dean's padded bottom, he sighed. That went better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue it. Thanks for all the kind words on this story, I appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I always like to know people's thoughts on it :) 
> 
> Also just for reference, bold means naughty. I used it in my other story and people got confused over it. I'm Irish and over here bold means naughty. I don't like using the word naughty either so that's why it's used!


	3. Chapter 3

This could not be happening. How had he not even realised! Just because he was in a smaller body it didn't mean he didn't know how to hold it. He wasn't even aware he had to go! To make it worse he acted like a complete baby over it. Which is why he was now being bounced in Cas's arms. It was completely mortifying.

"Come on little man. It's okay." Cas tried to sooth him as he walked around the living room. Dean was screaming bloody murder. 

"N-N-Noh!" Dean said in between sobs, did Cas not realise what was going on? 

Cas sighed and decided to change tactics. He sat down beside Sam and repositioned Dean so that he was snuggled in between the both of them. Dean had his hands hiding his eyes as he cried. The image was heartbreaking as he looked completely devastated. Sam laid a hand on his tummy and began to rub it in sympathy. This must be extremely difficult for Dean. It was hard for him and he knew what was happening. It was probably worse for Dean as he just realised what little control he had now. 

"Sam would you go get Dean's changing bag from the study?" Cas asked over Dean's cries. 

Hearing that Dean cried harder. He didn't want a stupid changing bag! He wanted to use the toilet like everyone else. Was that too much to ask? Dean shook his head in anger, why couldn't get that? 

"It's fine, we'll get you all cleaned up and then you'll have no more tears." Cas soothed as Sam went off to get Dean's bag. 

Dean's tears were finally slowing but he was still sniffling quite a bit. Getting control of his emotions was a lot harder than it should be. Snuggled up to Cas was helping it though, and he wasn't sure why. He burrowed even closer when he saw Sam come back with the dreaded bag. Sam was smiling his dorky smile at him, making Dean glare, this really wasn't a smiling matter! 

“Oh someone is angry at Daddy is seems.” Sam said cheerfully. Dean’s pout was too cute sometimes. 

Dean needed a way to tell Sam how not cool it was to talk to him like that. Going to through everything he knew about kids he settled on a word he was fairly certain he could say. 

“Ah-Ah!” He said while hitting a hand towards him. That will show him, Dean thought smugly.

Cas picked Dean up, laughing. “Is Daddy ah-ah? I agree Dean, how dare he smile at you when you’re mad.” 

Ha! Cas knew what was what, unlike Sam. Sam pouted back at Dean, flashing big brown eyes at Dean, hoping it would stop the pouting at him. Dean looked away so he wouldn’t be drawn into it again. Cas grinned over his head at Sam who looked a bit put out. 

Sam laid the plastic mat on the floor and Cas laid Dean down on it. Dean had tears in his eyes again. He didn’t like this one bit. Now Sam and Cas were going to see him all naked. Dean wasn’t shy by any means but before he never had anything to be shy over. Now though, he was smaller, and he was willing to bet that that all of him was small as well.  
Cas and Sam kept up an easy conversation as Cas stripped Dean’s sweats from him. He unbuttoned the three buttons on the vest and pushed it up so it wouldn’t get dirty. Dean was blushing a looking away while closing his eyes, trying to imagine himself anywhere but here. 

“What’s the plan for tonight Sam?” Cas asked as he untapped Dean’s diaper. 

Dean couldn’t believe they were actually just chatting when something so awkward was happening. He shivered when he felt the cold wipe making contact with his skin.

“Sorry little man, need to get all the yucky pee off you. Wouldn’t want to get a rash now would you?” Cas said as he cleared wiped Dean everywhere.

Dean’s face was red with embarrassment when he was done. It was almost a relief when Cas took hold of his ankles to slip the fresh diaper underneath him. He added some powder and cream before taping it up.

“There all fresh and new. That wasn’t so bad now was it?” He asked picking him up to set him on his feet. 

While it was a relief to be covered again Dean wasn’t so happy about his state of dress. They didn’t button the vest back up or put his sweats back on. Anyone could come in and see him like this! Cas didn’t seem to want to put them back on so he went over to where Sammy was sitting, hoping for some help.

Patting him on the thigh gently he pointed down to his legs and vest. 

“Yes Dean, those are your legs, well done!” Sam said enthusiastically. Dean huffed. 

Trying to get them to understand him without talking was hard. 

“Noh!” he said in frustration, patting his bare legs again and looking up. “Uh-oh?” 

Maybe that would work. Sam seemed to get the picture though. 

“Oh! You’ve no pants on, is that what you’re saying?” Dean nodded enthusiastically, finally! 

Sam picked Dean up so he was sitting on his lap and looking out at Cas who was cleaning up after the dreaded change, “Did Papa forget to put them back on? Tell Papa he’s silly.”

Dean would not degrade himself that way. Instead he chose what he thought would suit better. 

“Ah-Ah!” He said to Cas, causing Sam to grin over his head. Looks like he wasn’t the only one that would feel the wrath of Dean today. 

“I’m sorry little man. Papa just thought you’d like to explore without those baggy pants on you.” Dean looked down at his bare legs again. Pa- Cas did have a valid point, those bottoms made it hard to walk in- not the diaper-. 

Dean narrowed his eyes but nodded. He squirmed to get down so he could do as Cas said and ‘explore’. Once he was safely put on his feet He was toddling off to the front door. He tried to pull the handle down but he was way too weak with this body. All of a sudden he felt a pair of hands lifting him from where he was swinging from the door handle, trying to open it.

“I meant explore the house, goose, not outside.” Cas said as he sat him down in the other direction. 

Dean instantly took off again, his vest flapping behind him. Cas had said something about a study, so that’s where he would go. Maybe they would find some book that would help him figure out what this was about. 

He looked behind him to see if he was being followed. It didn’t look like it but he didn’t know how much time he’d get by himself so he went as quickly as possible to find the study. Unfortunately for him though he found what looked to be a play room for him. The colour is what attracted him. There was a small slide along with colourful looking blocks and different toys thrown around the room. 

Dean found himself walking further into the room without meaning to, staring at the slide intently. He couldn’t get it out of his head how fun it looked. Before he knew it he was standing at the steps of the slide. He got a bit nervous; while there were only three steps, it still looked pretty high up. 

“Did you find your playroom baby?” Sam asked from where he was standing at the door. Dean jumped in fright, not expecting him to be there. He moved fast. 

Sam came up behind Dean and instead of supporting him climbing up the ladder, he simple placed him sitting on top of the slide. Still holding on he walked to the side to help Dean down it.

“Ready to go Dean-o?” He asked, and gave a gentle push to get him going. 

It felt to Dean that he was going high speed down the slide. He shrieked as he was going down. The only thing that kept him from total embarrassment was Sammy’s hand supporting his back the whole way down. He was breathing heavily by the time he reached the small distance to the bottom. Uncaring that it was a childish thing to do, Dean put his hands up so that Sam would pick him up. That slide was a lot more frightening than he gave it credit for.

Sam picked him up instantly and Dean latched on tightly to his shirt, trying to calm his racing heart. Sam just rocked him back and forth, waiting for Dean to become calmer in his arms.

“Was that too fast baby?” Dean nodded shyly against Sam’s chest.

“I’m sorry. That was Daddy’s fault. I’ll make sure to go slower next time for you.” That was funny; Sam was talking as if there would actually be a next time. 

Dean looked up at Sam to show that there would be no ‘next time’. Sam chuckled at the bitch face Dean was throwing him.

“Okay, no more slides for Mr Dean. Maybe you can do it when Papa is here. I’m sure he wouldn’t let you go to fast.” 

Hmm, that was an appealing thought. Cas did take more caution than Sammy. He might try it when Cas was here but that was only if he had his promise he wouldn’t go flying down it like he did with Sam. 

“So, do you want to play some more or keep exploring?” Sam asked Dean and bounced him once in his arms. 

“S-S-Splore.” Dean stuttered out. It wasn’t perfect but at least he got the word out, Dean would take that as a win. 

Sam was delighted on the other hand. Dean hadn’t spoken much yet, other than to give out to himself or Cas. Even then it was more noises rather than actual words. This was good, it meant- to Sam at least- that Dean was comfortable around him to try and talk. 

Placing Dean back on the ground he ruffled his downy hair. Dean looked up unimpressed but began to toddle out of the room. He stopped suddenly though as a bright yellow block caught his eye. He stared at it for so long without moving that Sam finally went over and picked it up, Dean’s eyes tracking the blocked movement from the ground to Sam’s hand. 

“Maybe you’d like to hold this while you finish exploring?” Dean reached out tentatively for the block, half wondering if Sam would actually let him have it. 

He knew his Dad would never have let him have blocks like these. They weren’t useful in anyway. Although Dean would contest that now as it was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. It was also wooden so it could make for a good weapon if he was desperate. Something else for him to think about when he was finally on his own at ‘bed time’.  
He continued on his way looking for the study. Finally finding it after what felt like hours of searching. It was really only ten minutes but his smaller legs were beginning to wobble at the constant walking. 

Once he was in the room, he felt like he hit the jackpot. Books everywhere! And the types of books that he needed to see what the hell was going on here. Still holding his block Dean wandered over to the leather seat that was behind the desk in the room. He placed the block carefully in front of him before clutching the arms and trying to pull himself up. He got in the end but unfortunately Sam had to help by placing a hand on his butt and pushing him up. He ignored Sam for the moment though. To intent on the book that was open on the desk. He stood up carefully- with the block now back in his hand- and leaned forward, looking to see what the book said.

After a few minutes his brow furrowed in confusion. Why couldn’t he read it? Was it in a different language? He looked back in confusion at Sammy, who was standing quietly behind him and he tried to read the book, one hand hovering just behind Dean’s back, as if he were afraid he would fall or something. When it Sam just smiled back at him; Dean rolled his eyes and pointed the book and then to Sam. 

“Do you want me to read you a story sweetheart?” Sweetheart? Dean even less a fan of that nickname than he was baby. He’d come back to that though, he had more pressing matters to attend to. 

He nodded at Sam, happy he could understand him, even if he was mostly non-verbal at the moment. Sam plucked Dean out of the chair and sat down instead, placing Dean on one of his thighs as he pulled the book towards him. 

Dean was even more confused now, Sam was reading it flawlessly. It must be in English for him to read it so well. 

“Dean read?” Dean huffed out a frustrated breath. He wanted to say, why can’t I read it. But what came out was one, he spoke about himself in the third person and two, he sounded completely like the baby he knew he actually wasn’t. 

“Hmm, you want to read it? I think it’ll be a few more years before you can read baby, but Daddy and Papa don’t mind reading to you, so you don’t have to worry about that yet.” 

Hold up, Did Da-Sam just say it would be a few years before he could read? What. The. Hell. This could not be happening! How was he supposed to figure this whole mess out if he couldn’t even read? Unknown to Dean he let out a little whine. 

Sam put the book down and began patting his back in sympathy. It must be difficult for Dean. He only has his old memories. 

Sam was lucky that he was able to get the memories of this Sam as well as keep his others. Dean has to now try make sense of everything by himself. Sam would admit that if he were in the same position as Dean he would be equally as upset as him. Even with having the two sets of memories it was a bit odd to know he’s in a relationship with Castiel and that he’ll never get his big brother back. While he felt a pang at the loss he couldn’t put this baby Dean through what the other him did the first time. It wouldn’t be fair on Dean if he started basically ignoring him and searching for a cure instead of supporting Dean through the difficult transition. Only for Cas, him and Dean would have been up shit creek without a paddle. It was also Cas that got his head out of his ass and made him pay attention to Dean. Once that was sorted and Dean finally had the attention of Sam, who he was by then calling Daddy, everything sorted itself out. 

Regardless though of what the other him went through, Sam would have to do some research into it himself, because while he does have memories of the other Sam, he’d rather looked at the history of the virus and the characteristics again, just to be sure. Dean’s whine brought him out of his thoughts.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s go see what Papa’s doing.” Sam said, lifting Dean up as he got up to go find Cas. 

He’d think more on this when Dean was in bed and he had time to sit back and adjust without Dean needing the normalcy of everyday life. Closing the door of the study behind him felt like he was closing the door on the painful thoughts of who he actually was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank's for everyone's kind words and the kudos. They're appreciated.  
> That last line is annoying me, I can't seem to get it right, but ah well, I'll probably think of a better one tomorrow and change it.  
> The chapters will get longer as I go, at the moment I'm keeping them a bit shorter because I simply don't have the time, and the harry potter story i'm writing take's a lot longer so sorry about that!  
> Also many of Dean's characteristics are based off of my own nephew (who's name is also Dean lol)- Just a little bit of info that no one asked for but I decided to give anyway.  
> Anyway, Enjoy and let me know what you think! Love reading feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

They found Cas in Dean’s nursery. Dean cringed even thinking the name but there was simply no other word for it. He was putting away sleepers and other clothing when they came in.

“Finished your exploring Dean-eo?” He wasn’t, but the rest could wait until they were asleep tonight before he found a way out. Instead he just nodded. 

“Still don’t want to talk huh? Well that’s okay.” Cas said, taking Dean out of Sam’s arms and placing him on the ground. 

“Why don’t you go play with your blocks while Daddy and Papa finish putting all these clothes away?” He patted Dean on his diapered rear gently. 

Dean took the hint and walked slowly to where the blocks were sitting innocently. He didn’t want to play with stupid blocks. He wanted to be an adult again. He was going to kill his Cas the next time he saw him. He sat down in front of the blocks and picked one up. He could see Sam and Cas weren’t paying him a lot of attention other than glances every so often like any parent would when letting their child play in a secure area. 

The block was heavy weight and was made of wood. Dean tried his best to resist the urge to put it in his mouth but something came over him, he wasn’t sure what, and all of a sudden he was sucking on the block. It felt nice in his mouth, that was until Cas came over and took it out. Dean let out an involuntary whine at the loss of the block. 

“No, no silly. You don’t eat the blocks. They’re not for little boys to eat, they’re to play with.” Dean didn’t see the problem. They were his blocks. Let him do what he wanted with them. 

Cas ignored his glare and slipped a pacifier in his mouth instead. Dean found himself sucking on it instinctively. It felt even better than the block! He didn’t want to be associated with anything so baby like but it was surprisingly difficult to take the pacifier out of his mouth. It was comforting. 

Cas picked him up once more, seeing that Dean wasn’t too interested in the blocks. “All done! Guess who’s coming over today Dean?” 

Dean blinked owlishly and gave a suck of his paci. Cas took that as a “Go on Papa.” 

“Uncle Gabe and Samandriel! Won’t that be exciting?” Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion. He knew who Gabriel was, but he wasn’t aware of anyone by the name of Samandriel.   
Cas scrunched his face up in a mimic of Dean. “What’s wrong little man? You still grumpy with Papa?” 

Dean didn’t respond, unsure how to express how he was feeling. He didn’t want Gabriel to see him like this but he also wanted to see this Samandriel character. Maybe he could be an ally in this mess. 

“When will they be here Cas?” Sam asked the question Dean was wondering over.

Cas grinned at him over Dean’s head. “They’re actually here now. They’re in the kitchen. I think Gabriel is cooking something for dinner,” He glanced down at Dean. “I even heard there might be some pie for a certain someone in this room.” 

Dean was jolted out of his inner musings the second he heard pie. Who had pie? Was Cas trying to say that he was the certain someone? He really, really hoped so. Gabriel had a sweet tooth, so that must mean he’d know how to bake a good pie. Dean was extremely excited over the prospect of it. Unbeknownst to him his legs kicked out in excitement as he garbled words up to Cas. Cas only understood the word pie in the whole sentence. 

“Slow down there little man! I think Uncle Gabe will want a big hug and kiss off you for a piece of pie. Think you can do that?” Dean was willing to risk it. 

He nodded eagerly, not caring if he was acting childish. There was pie at stake here! The only issue now was that Cas or Sam weren’t moving. Did they not realise that there was pie just down the stairs? Dean stretched out to the door, making an involuntary whining noise, hoping that would get them moving. It didn’t. 

“We’ll go down in a minute baby; we just have a few more things to put away.” Dean was not having any of it. 

He sighed, time to bite the bullet. He knew angels had amazing hearing, maybe if he called Gabriel he would come up and get him. 

“Un’ca Gabe!” He called out. Hating how he couldn’t pronounce the L in uncle. He would perceiver though, if it meant getting to his glorious pie. 

The second he finished speaking, Gabriel was there. The tell-tale flap of wings was like music to Dean’s ears. 

“Well helloo. Did I hear someone calling me?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the nursery door. 

Dean stretched his arms out to him in determination. Gabriel laughed and took him off of Castiel. “I guess it was you Dean-o?” Dean latched onto his shirt so he couldn’t be taken away from him before he got some pie. 

“Pie?” He asked. Wanting to make sure he and Gabriel were on the same page. 

“Huh? What pie?” Dean huffed out a breath, he just knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Gabe, pie.” He said again, hoping that if he talked more Gabriel would give it to him. 

Gabriel made a show scratching his chin. “Hmm, there might be some pie down stairs. But it’s only for good boys and girls. Are you a good boy Dean?” Dean gritted his teeth but nodded anyway. 

He hated this being treated like a baby stuff but if it got him pie it would be worth it. “I don’t know. I heard that we had a cranky Dean on our hands today. Is that true or are your Daddy and Papa lying to me?” 

Dean sent a glare to Sam and Cas before turning back to Gabe and smiling and shaking his head. Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “Oh I see what you’re doing. Pouting at Papa and Daddy so they won’t tell on you, are you?” 

Eh no, he was glaring not pouting. His face was probably all cutesy now though so it came off as a pout instead of a scowl. He’d need to find a mirror soon and practice that as well. 

“Gabe, pie!” He said more insistently. Why couldn’t he just get with the programme? 

“Right, right. First, who’s your favourite uncle in the whole entire world?” He ask, tickling Dean’s tummy.

Dean tried his best not to let out a giggle at the motion but wasn’t able to. He put a hand over his mouth the second the horrible sound came out.

“That doesn’t sound like Gabriel to me. Are you sure I’m not your favourite uncle Dean?”

Dean nodded his head adamantly. He didn’t even know who else was supposed to be his ‘uncles’; Gabriel could have the title of favourite if he wanted. Gabriel grinned at Dean.

“Just do that again in the kitchen and we’ll be golden. Now let’s go!” Gabriel began to walk down the hallway to the stairs. Just as he was rounding the corner to go down he heard Cas shout out to him. “Not too much!” 

“Damn, nearly got away with it.” Gabriel muttered under his breath. 

Dean found it funny, no way was Cas going to dictate how much pie Dean had to eat. They entered the kitchen and Dean saw another guy sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped up when he saw Dean and Gabriel. Taking Dean from Gabriel and spinning him around. It was exhilarating. Dean threw his head back and let out peals of laughter. This guy was fun. 

“How’s my favourite Dean doing?” He asked as he hugged Dean to him. Dean decided ‘what the hell’ and gave him a hug back. 

“Dean, don’t forget what you said upstairs.” Gabriel reminded him. Dean glared over the new dude’s shoulder. 

The new guy called him his favourite Dean. That must mean he knew a lot of Deans he was the best out of all them. Dean knew he was the best of course, but for someone else to say it to him felt good. Gabriel held a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already decided that Alfie is your favourite.” It made Dean feel a bit bad but this Alfie guy just seemed like someone that should be his favourite.

“Gabriel, my name is Samandriel.” He sighed, “Only Dean can call me Alfie. Isn’t that right?” Dean smiled up at him with adoration, causing Samandriel to rub their noses together. 

“Why can only Dean call you Alfie? I’m your older brother! I should be able to give you a nick name as well. I can’t call you Sam or Sammy because we already have one.” Gabriel thought about it for a minute before clicking his fingers. “I know! What about Andy?” 

Samandriel shook his head. “No, it’s Samandriel or nothing.” Gabriel huffed out a breath. It was the same argument every time. One day he would get him to agree to a nick name.   
The oven binged, letting them know that the pie was finished. The chili on top was still cooking but Gabriel did promise some pie to Dean, even though Dean dropped him as soon as he saw Samandriel. He put on a pair of mitts and drew out the pie. Dean squealed when he caught sight of it. 

He patted Samandriel gently on the cheek. “Pie! Affie, Pie!” He didn’t even care that he completely butchered the word Alfie. 

“Oh yes, that pie does look nice. I think if you give Gabriel a big hug and kiss he’ll give you some pie.” Samandriel said to Dean as he gave him a little bounce. 

As usual Dean was completely focused on the pie. He glanced up at Samandriel. “Mine? Affie, that mine?” He asked, pretty proud that he said two words that made sense. 

“You have to ask Gabriel that.” Dean whipped his head to his ‘uncle’. Pointing to himself he asked again. “Mine?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “If you weren’t so cute I’d make you grovel for it, but I value my head and Samandriel would kill me for not giving it to you.” 

Dean sent Samandriel as sunny smile causing Gabriel to roll his eyes once more. He saw Samandriel whisper into Dean’s ear, causing him to scrunch up his face but he nodded his head anyway. When Samandriel lifted his head Dean held his hands out to Gabriel. This was new. Normally Dean wouldn’t leave Samandriel from the moment he arrived to the moment he left. 

He took him anyway. Gabriel thought he saw a blush develop on Dean’s face right before a wet kiss was planted on his lips. Before he could react in any way Dean’s arms were around his neck and squeezing. “Thanks, Un’ca Gabe.” Dean’s voice was muffled against his neck but Gabriel heard him anyway.

“Okay kiddo, you’ve won me over. You can have some of the pie.” Dean let out a squeal of delight and threw himself back at Samandriel, speaking nonsense to him. 

“I know, it’s very exciting that you’re getting some pie. I agree. Do you think you could share some with me?” Samandriel responded to Dean’s garbled words as if he knew what he was talking about. He seemed to be on the right track as Dean was kicking his little legs and enthusiastically ‘speaking’ still. 

Although, he stilled at the mention of sharing the pie. He stared at Samandriel with big green eyes for a solid minute before slowly nodding his head. 

“Share, Affie.” He said patting Samandriel’s cheek once more. 

“Can Uncle Gabe have some as well?” Gabriel asked as he got a plastic bowl out for Dean. 

Dean pouted at him and shook his head. 

“I get it. Only your favourite uncle gets to have some. Poor old Gabe is only the one who actually baked you the pie!” Gabriel said sarcastically.

Samandriel laughed at his put out tone. “Don’t be like that big brother. It’s not my fault Dean likes me better.” 

Gabriel cut up a bigger than normal slice of the pie so that Samandriel and dean could share it. He took a plastic spoon and a bib from where he had set down earlier. Samandriel placed Dean in his high chair causing him to pout up at him. 

“Affie.” He said making grabby hands up at him. 

“You have to stay in your chair Dean so we can share some pie.” He took both of Dean’s hands and shook them lightly. 

Dean still wasn’t happy but if Alfie said he had to go into the stupid chair he would. His obsession with Alfie would be another thing he would think on tonight. Now though he just let the happy feeling of him being here flow through him. He loves Alfie that much was for sure. 

Gabriel placed a bib around his neck and fastened it without much trouble. Dean was more focussed on the Pie that Samandriel was holding in his hand. He used the fork to cut a small bit of it off and brought it to Dean’s open mouth. The first bite had Dean closing his eyes and letting at an ‘mmm’ sound. This was the best damn pie he’s ever ate! 

“Do you like Uncle Gabe’s pie kiddo?” Gabriel asked from where he was stirring the chili at the cooker. 

Dean smiled back at him this time. How could he do anything else when he made such a nice pie for him? Dean looked back in time to see Samandriel taking a small piece of it. He watched him intently until Samandriel let out his own ‘mmm’ sound. He was satisfied that his favourite person liked it as well, even if he didn’t notice that Samandriel only did it because Dean was watching. Hey, that gave Dean a thought. Maybe Alfie would like his jumper as well? Sure it might be cursed with how easily it lured him in and all but he wanted to still. After he had his pie he would make sure to let him have a go in it. With that plan now in action he set to really eating the pie. 

Cas and Sam came down just as he finished the last bite. Alfie handed him the spoon so he could lick it as well, he was just that awesome. While Dean was distracted with his spoon Gabriel let out a low whistle. 

“Who knew putting clothes away would ruffle your hair so much.” He grinned lecherously at them. 

Sam ignored Gabriel in favour of greeting Samandriel.

“We had some baby free time, why not put it to good use?” Was Castiel’s only response before also greeting Samandriel. 

They were both relieved to see that Dean’s adoration for Samandriel hadn’t changed, even though he now has no memories of him. Both Samandriel and Gabriel were made aware of the changes in Dean this morning, which is why they arrived to see if he was okay. The relief that Samandriel’s favourite nephew hadn’t changed too much was obvious in the angel. 

Sam got a wipe out and cleaned a whining Dean’s face. 

“I know, I’m a horrible Daddy. You can’t play with Alfie though until your face is all clean though so just hold on.” 

He unsnapped the bib and threw it over to Cas to put into the wash basket. It had bits of apple all over it. 

“There we go. I knew my baby was under all that pie somewhere.” He unsnapped the harness in the high chair and took Dean out of it, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he did.  
Predictably Dean put his hands out to Samandriel who took him straight away. He patted Alfie’s cheek once more to get his attention. 

“What’s up Dean?” Dean pointed to the jumper. “You want to have a go in the jumper?” 

Dean shook his head and pointed to Samandriel and back to the jumper. It took a few seconds for him to connect the dots. “Oh! You want me to have a go in your jumper?” 

Dean smiled sunnily up at him, happy that Alfie understood him so quickly. “I don’t think I’d fit into squirt, but how about you have a jump in it and I’ll watch you? That will be just as fun for me.” Dean narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was a trick but nodded anyway. 

If Alfie wanted him to play in the cursed jumper then he would. He said it would be fun for him to watch so he had to now. He had to make Alfie happy. 

Samandriel placed Dean into the jumper for the second time that day. Unlike the first time though, Dean was eager to get into it, if it made Alfie happy. Once the last piece of the harness was attached and Dean was sitting comfortably, Samandriel took a step back. “Okay go ahead squirt. Have at it.” 

Dean began to kick his legs like he did last time. This time though he didn’t start off slowly or wait to see if anyone was watching. Alfie was watching him so he was going to have fun. It was only a few minutes of jumping up and down that Dean lost himself to it. Letting out peals of giggles every time he bounced up in the jumper. 

The adults all watched him and he enjoyed himself. Cas shook his head at how easy to handle Dean was now that Samandriel was here. 

“I swear you have him under some sort of spell.” He said quietly to him. Samandriel smirked back.

“I don’t know. I came here thinking that Dean wouldn’t want anything to do with me. Then he’s jumping into my arms like he always does. I think that both Deans are there. It’s just the other Dean is in control at the moment.” He inclined his head to where Dean was jumping and laughing. “Right now it’s the old Dean. The one that’s used to being a baby and enjoys it. We just need to get him back to that place. It shouldn’t take too long though. He’s already acting more and more baby like as he goes. Maybe it won’t be as bad as the first time?” 

Cas nodded, for their ears sakes, he really hoped Samandriel was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay. Stuff came up and I was sleep deprived a lot last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure what direction to take the story but I'm sure I'll figure it out.   
> I'm half way through season 8 of supernatural at the moment. It's tres good.   
> Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments. Also thanks for the comments so far and the kudos. Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is flash backs.

“So he doesn’t remember the first time going through this at all?” Gabriel asked as he watched Dean giggling in the jumper.  
Castiel shook his head, “No, he, like Sam, was sent here by a different version of me.” 

“Yeah, Lilith was the last gate and after I killed her it let Lucifer out. Him and Michael started their battle and Cas decided to send us to here I guess. He said something about Dean having a happy childhood I think. It wasn’t until I saw Dean here did I get what he meant.”

Same sighed as he looked at his- now- Son. He did seem happier already, even if he was fighting this tooth and nail. When he let himself go to give into his little urges he was an excitable baby. While Sam had wished for Dean to have a happy life before he never dreamt that this would be what it would turn out like. He wanted   
to feel bad for his brother but having the dual memories in his head made it difficult. He could just see how _Happy_ Dean was when he finally gave in the first time. It made him think back to the early days when Dean had only found out about him having the   
virus. 

_Dean was not happy. He knew he got hit with the virus but why were Sam and Cas not doing anything to stop it besides asking him what type of freaking crib he wanted when he was a baby again. It’s not like they hadn’t had the odds stacked against them before. He looked over to Sam who was happily perusing a catalogue of baby items along with the website that was catered to make the transition ‘easier’. Dean snorted; obviously the people who created this website had never been exposed to this._

_“Dean? what about this?” Sam asked looking up and grinning at him. Dean wanted to smack him already, if only for the dopey grin he was sporting.  
He got up and made his way slowly over to the catalogue dreading looking at what would become his life soon. He reared back in disgust when he saw what Sam was pointing at._

_“No. No way will I go in that thing. Not gonna happen Sammy.” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes._

_“Dean, it’s purely just for safety. You’re going to be a lot smaller soon and we need to have some where you can play safely.”_

_“You are not boxing me in Sammy. I don’t see why I can’t just wander around like I do now.”_

_“It’s a play pen Dean, not a prison. I’ll be there the entire time.”_

_“If you’re going to be there the whole time then why do I need to be confined?” He asked obstinately._

_“Okay Dean, look at it this way. I can get this now with you being aware I’m getting it and know what it entails or I can get it when the virus takes effect and you’ll  
have to use it anyway.” _

_Dean walked back to the bed in the motel room glaring at his little brother. “If you’re going to get it anyway then why even ask me?” He tried to keep the waver out of his voice but it was difficult. Emotions were the first thing to change, so the stupid ass pamphlet said._

_“I asked you because I want you involved in this Dean. This is a chance for you to have another childhood and be happy for once.”_

_“Yeah well did you ever stop to think that I liked my life how it was?! I was happy before this virus came about and now that it’s here all you have to say is you want me to be happy?! You and Cas didn’t even look for a cure for me Sam! All the things we’ve been through, overcome, and you just accept this without another thought._

_Why?” Dean scrubbed furiously at the treacherous tears falling down his face._

_Sam’s heart broke for his little brother, it really did, but there was no cure. Cas looked everywhere for it. Sam called in every favour they had looking for leads. Bobby was even on the case but they came up with nothing. Dean refused to believe it though and blamed them because there was not cure. Sam was okay with that but it wasn’t healthy for Dean to become obsessed looking for a cure that wasn’t there._

_Standing up Sam pulled Dean into a hug, letting him cry out his frustrations. This was something else that had changed with Dean. With the erratic emotions came the increased need for Dean to be comforted. It was like he was touch starved. Which, when Sam thought about it, he probably was._

_He manoeuvred Dean to the bed so that they could both get comfortable while Dean cried. Sitting against the headboard he pulled Dean to lie down against him. Dean instantly grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and sobbed._

_“It’s okay Dean. You’ll be fine. Me and Cas are going to take care of you.” Dean’s chest heaved as he tried to take in a breath._

_“P-Promise?” He asked in a small voice, hating himself for wanting to be sure._

_“I promise Dean, we’ll never leave you. You’ll be so happy, just you wait.”_

Sam came back to himself as Gabriel poked him in the ribs. “Yo, Sam? You in there?” 

Sam looked around dazedly before realising there was three worried angels looking at him. “Oh, sorry. Just thinking about the first time Dean went through this is all.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “So you have the other you’s memories?” Sam nodded,

“Yeah, Cas gave me back my memories when I woke up here.” 

Samandriel looked to Castiel in confusion. “Could you not just do that to Dean as well?” 

“No, Dean’s mind wouldn’t be able to take it. The virus is a lot to handle and he had to go from being an adult to a baby. It would be cruel to put the memories back into his head of this Dean. We all know how difficult it was for him to adjust.” Samandriel nodded, that made sense. It was tough going for Dean the first time around.  
Dean looked over to where Alfie was and stopped bouncing when he noticed Alfie’s attention was no longer on him.

“Affie!” He called, raising his arms up.

No way was Cas taking all his attention away. Samandriel laughed and unhooked Dean from the jumper.

“Was I not paying you enough attention squirt?” He asked, picking Dean up. 

Dean huffed and patted him on the cheek. Samandriel responded by rubbing their noses together once more. Dean wasn’t sure why he allowed it but he did. He even went as far as to make the same motion so as Alfie was. 

Samadriel grinned at the little boy and sat at the kitchen table with Sam and Castiel who were waiting on Gabriel to dish up the chili. Dean seemed happy enough to sit on Samandriel’s lap and look up at him. 

“Dean, want to come over to Daddy?” Sam asked across the table, wanting to see Dean’s reaction. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and clutched onto Samandriel’s shirt. No way was he going over to Sam. He’d just put him in the stupid high chair. Alfie let him sit on his lap. Sam grinned at him.

“Okay I get it. Daddy’s after getting ditched for Alfie.” Dean nodded in agreement causing the adults to laugh at him.

“It’s okay Dean. We’re best friends so we have to stick together.” Samandriel said. 

That must be why he liked being around him so much. Samandriel was the other Dean’s best friend. It made sense why Dean wanted all of his attention. He watched as Gabriel dished out the chili. It smelled amazing! Looking up at Alfie he opened his mouth, wanting some. 

“Sorry squirt, this is too hot for you. We have some yummy crackers for you though!” Samandriel said happily as he scooped up a bit. 

While he didn’t need to eat it would be stupid to pass up on Gabriel’s cooking. Dean pouted up at him, not one bit impressed that he wasn’t allowed the chili. 

“I know, I’d give you some Dean but your Daddy and Papa said no.” Dean turned his glare on Cas and Sam. He knew that Alfie would never deny him anything.   
Cas rolled his eyes. “How dare I keep you safe, what a horrible Papa I am.” He said sarcastically as he put the liga biscuit in front of him.

Dean took it up sullenly. He wanted the chili but had to have a stupid biscuit instead. Placing it in his mouth Dean was immediately assaulted with the flavour once more. It made it even better that it melted in his mouth! No rigorous chewing needed. That was pretty awesome if you asked him. 

He hummed happily as he munched on the biscuit. His upset over the chili already forgotten about. It helped that Alfie was rubbing his tummy. Even though he wouldn’t share his chili Dean decided to share his biscuit with his best friend. 

“Affie, some?” He asked as he held the biscuit up to him. 

Samandriel looked down at the mushy biscuit in Dean’s hand and tried not to let his disgust show. 

“Oh thank you Dean.” He bent down and pretended to take a bite. “Mmm, that’s yummy! Why don’t you have the rest?” Dean took the biscuit back looking pleased with himself.

Alfie liked it as well! He must have taken the smallest bite ever ‘cause Dean couldn’t see where he took some, but that was okay. More for him this way. The adults all continued to talk while Dean ate the liga biscuit. They seemed to be talking about boring things that he had no interest in though. Realised that thinking of them as adult was not what he wanted to do he tuned into their conversation. 

“How’s everything upstairs?” Sam asked as he stirred his chili. 

“It’s fine, things are settling down again. It helps that Raphael has agreed the apocalypse is not what we need right now. Michael has him on a tight leash at the moment. It’s a bit funny.” Gabriel let out an unmanly like giggle, reminding Dean that Gabriel was a trickster as well as an arc angel. 

Gabriel caught Dean looking at him and crossed his eyes, making Dean let out an involuntary giggle. Damn it! He needed to get control over that and fast! He looked away so he wouldn’t be caught again, this time focussing on Pa-Cas. Damn it again! He really needed to watch himself. They were saying Daddy and Papa so often he was starting to think of them as that. It hadn’t even been a day! He needed to sort this out and quick. He finished the rest of his biscuit and continued to look at Cas while the rest talked about heaven and what was happening in the world. Even though he was looking intently at Cas it still surprised him when he took him away from Alfie and onto his lap.

“Noh!” He screeched. He didn’t want to be away from Alfie. He wanted to stay with his best friend. 

“It’s okay little man. I’m just going to clean your hands and face. You’re such a messy little boy today.” Cas took a wipe and began to attack Deans face.   
“Noh, Noh, Noh! Ah-ah! Alfie!” He reached out his hands to his saviour. 

Samandriel took Dean’s outstretched hands in his own. “In a minute squirt, then me and you will play a game.” 

Dean was intrigued. A game? What game was Alfie going to play? He let Cas clean the rest of his face and hands without argument, excited now that he was going to play with Alfie. He knew logically he was too old to play but Alfie seemed to have some sort of spell over him. He couldn’t deny that whatever Alfie wanted to do Dean would. 

He squealed excitedly when Alfie took him back causing everyone but Samandriel to roll their eyes. All of them were slightly jealous of the infatuation Dean had with Samandriel. 

Samandriel walked into the living room with Dean and sat down in the playpen along with him. He sat Dean in between his legs and pulled the small box of mega blocks over to him. 

“Right squirt, we have to build a wall so the evil Dragons can’t get past into to castle. It’s very important they don’t get in because if they do they’ll eat all the pie.” He pulled a plastic castle up beside them. 

Dean nodded his head seriously no way would a dragon get some of his pie. Only him and Alfie were allowed pie. 

Dean was soon entranced in the game with Alfie. It was mostly Alfie putting the wall together but Dean handed him the blocks so he’s say it was team work. The wall looked huge when they were finished with it. No way would the dragons be able to get past it. Then it hit him.

“Fly?” He asked Alfie in worry. Couldn’t they just fly over the wall? 

Alfie shook his head though. “No they can’t fly. We have anti flying spells up so they won’t be able to get over that way.” 

Wow, Alfie was the coolest. He beamed up at him in delight, causing Alfie to bop him on the nose. 

“Now, our wall is built but it might fall. Who will we get to protect the other side?” Alfie asked. 

Dean looked around the playpen, searching for something that would help beat them. He pointed at the object lying by the edge of the playpen. Alfie smiled as he took it up.

“So a dinosaur to fight a dragon then? The most epic battle of all time.” Dean giggled at the voices Alfie was making. What a funny guy.

The battle was epic. Just like Alfie said it would be. Dean gripped onto Alfie’s pants legs as they fought it out. Alfie was telling him what they said because he was able to speak to them. It must be some sort of angel thing. When the dust finally cleared and the battle was over Dean let out a sigh of relief, the dinosaurs won. It was looking tight there for a few minutes but the pie was saved and the dragons were now part of the army to keep them safe. The wall was a half gone but that’s what happened in battles such as theses. At least that’s what Alfie said. 

Dean let out a yawn. He was tired now that all the fighting was done. He tried to hide it so Alfie wouldn’t make him take a ridiculous nap or something. It was pointless though because while Alfie didn’t notice, Cas did.

“Well looks like play times over boys. Time for someone to have a bath, a bottle and then bed.” 

Dean wasn’t stupid, he knew they meant him. At least he was fifty percent sure they meant him. Looking up at Alfie confirmed it though, yep, definitely meant him. He glared as Cas as Alfie stood up with him, and stepping over the playpen gate. He brought Dean close enough to give him a kiss on his cheek and a hug.

“Okay squirt. Time for me to go bye-byes, I’ll see you tomorrow though. Okay?” No that was not okay. 

Tears instantly swam in Deans eyes. He didn’t want him to go. Why couldn’t he just live here? 

“Affie stay?” He asked, looking from Alfie to Cas. “Pease” Maybe the cute factor would help. 

He already had the tears down; they were real much to his embarrassment though. 

Cas took him off of Alfie, gently uncurling his hands from his shirt.

“Alfie has to go now Dean. He’ll be back tomorrow though.” Dean was not impressed. He didn’t want him to leave.

“Noh! Affie Stay!” He cried out holding his hands out to Alfie.

Alfie smiled and ruffled his hair gently. “Sorry squirt, I have angel business to do but me and Uncle Gabe will be back tomorrow okay?” 

Dean turned his head into Cas and cried into his shoulder. He didn’t know why he wanted him to stay so much but he did and he couldn’t stop the tears no matter how much he tried. 

“See you later kiddo!” Gabriel said as he gave him a kiss to the back of the head. 

He could hear Cas talking about him over his head but stopped listening when he heard the word ‘over-tired’. He was not overtired, no way in hell was he. After one last farewell both angels were gone. Cas swayed with Dean for a while, gladly accepting the pacifier Sam handed him on his way to prepare the bath for him. Dean accepted the pacifier, not liking it but knowing it would work to calm him down.

Within a few minutes his heart wrenching sobs had tapered off. He was just exhausted now. Cas held his tired little boy up so he could see his face. “Ready for your bath and bed time little man?” 

Dean nodded. He just wanted his day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So people have been asking to hear about the first time Dean had the virus. I was going to write a separate story for it but then decided against it and went with it coming back in flashbacks throughout this one. I hope that's okay.   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far :) Let me know what you think of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Bath time was a lot better than Dean thought it would be. All he had to do was lie there lazily as Sam washed him. It was extremely soothing. 

“Dean, do you want to play with your ships?” He asked as he washed Dean. 

Dean shook his head. The bath was making him sleepy, he still wanted Alfie back though.

"Affie?” Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean still wanted Samandriel. If Sam didn’t know any better he would say that he got a witch to put a spell on Dean. 

***Start Flashback***

Sam and Cas were exhausted. It was Dean’s third week as a baby and his favourite thing to do was cry. No matter what they did he would just keep crying. He did only cry for a reason though, but instead of communicating that with them he just cried until they figured it out. It didn’t help that when he was tried he fought sleep the whole way as well though, crying out his displeasure. It seemed even Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted sometimes. At the moment Sam was walking around in circles holding a crying Dean while Cas was heating up a bottle for him. 

“It’s okay baby, you’ll be okay. Papa’s getting you a nice yummy bottle to fill that tummy of yours.” He said as he bounced Dean, trying to stop his crying by enticing him with food. 

It didn’t work. It never did. He wouldn’t stop until he actually had the bottle in his mouth. Even then he would still sniffle between gulps. Cas came in with the bottle and a bib, handing the bottle to Sam he secured the bib around Deans neck. Sam sat down with him and rubbed the nipple against his lip, hoping he would latch on.   
Dean stopped crying when he felt the nipple of the bottle at his lips. All this crying business was hurting his throat and head but what other way was he supposed to communicate his annoyance at being stuck in such a tiny body? And yeah, he had time to adjust when he was still big but that’s different. Knowing it’s going to happen and it actually happening are two different things all together. He hated being defenceless like this, he hated being this dependant and most of all he hated that he now thought of Sam and Cas as his Daddy and Papa. He tried so hard not to but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop seeing them as his saviours. It annoyed him how much he thought about them, like they hung the moon just for him or something. Well he wasn’t going to let them know that he’d developed a case of hero worship for the two of them. No way. Over his dead body would that happen. He was not that pathetic. 

Sam looked down at the droopy eyed baby that was nursing the bottle in front of him. He was so precious like this, when he wasn’t upset and crying. 

“Baby? Dean? Can you look at me?” Dean’s green eyes slowly moved so that he was looking at Daddy when he called him.

“We have some family coming over today to meet you! Some of Papa’s brothers and sisters will be here and Uncle Bobby as well. Won’t that be exciting?” 

Dean internally cringed. He didn’t like angels. With the exception of his Papa but his Papa and Daddy were the best in the world so that wouldn’t be hard. Cas laughed when he listened in to what Dean was thinking.

“Thanks little man. I know you don’t like other angels besides me but now that you’re my son all the angels want to meet their nephew, they’re very excited about it. Don’t worry though; it’s only the brothers and sisters that I’m close to up in heaven. And your Uncle Bobby will be here to see you as well. Won’t that be exciting?” Cas said cheerfully. 

Dean gave him a look that was the equivalent of Sam’s bitch face. Listening into Dean’s thoughts he could hear just how unhappy Dean was with Bobby seeing him like this. 

“And Papa shouldn’t be listening to my thoughts either! Eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves!” 

Cas held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry little man. I’ll try to not listen into what you’re thinking. I’ll do it only sometimes okay?” Dean glared up at him from behind the bottle he was still nursing on. Never Papa. That’s how much he should be in his head.

“Sorry Dean, but it’s for your safety that I know what you’re thinking sometimes. Anyway, let’s not think about that now. We have to get you changed and ready for our guests. They’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

Dean was still in his sleeper from the night before, having waked up crying as he did they didn’t bother to change him out of it. He also needed a fresh diaper as this one was dirty. Sam would give any money to bet that’s why he woke up crying so much. Dean hated dirtying his diaper. Peeing didn’t seem to cost him a thought. This though was a sure fire way to set him off.

With his bottle finally finished Sam put him up against his shoulder to get any trapped air out. Dean let out a big burp and a sigh. That felt way better. The air was getting uncomfortable. 

“Cas, did you bring all of the things we need for Dean down here?” Sam asked over Dean’s head. He was starting the get fussy again so Sam wanted to be as quick as possible in changing him. 

Castiel nodded and inclined his head to the changing table that was in the corner with all the supplies needed for Dean’s change. 

“Thanks Cas, do you want to change him?” Sam asked in the futile hope that he would say yes. Cas just grinned at him and shook his head. “Oh no. You can take Mr messy bottom. I’m just going to clean Dean’s bottles and make another batch. That was his last one.” 

Sam sighed. It was worth a shot. He placed Dean gently on the changing table. Sam noticed he was sucking on his fingers, something he only did when he wanted his pacifier but didn’t want to ask. Sam took the pacifier that Cas wisely left with the changing items and took Dean’s fingers out of his mouth. Before he had a chance to whine he replaced them with the pacifier. Dean began to suck on it instantly. He loved his pacifier. 

Sam began changing his diaper, Dean only squirming slightly when he got the wipes to his bottom. Lifting his legs in the air so he could get everywhere he was happy to see that Dean had become enamoured with his toes. He kept trying to reach up lazily and grab them, only for them to be too far away. It made Sam’s job easier that he wasn’t focussing on the change. After cleaning his whole bottom he placed new diaper underneath him and with a sprinkle of powder and some cream he tapped it around his hips. 

“There all clean baby. I bet that feels lots better.” He popped Dean on the nose with his index finger, laughing as Dean’s eyes crossed trying to follow it. 

“Cas will you grab this?” Sam called as he sat Dean up and got him out of his sleeper. Dean was pliant thankfully. His bottles always made him more relaxed.

Castiel walked back in as Sam was pulling a dark purple tshirt over his head. Sam inclined his head to the plastic diaper bag that was beside the changing table. He picked it up silently and Sam smiled at him in thanks as he worked Dean’s leg through the right leg of his dungarees. Dean for his part had his hands on Sam’s hair and was twisting it through his fingers again and again. Both noticed that Dean seemed to have grown fascinated with Sam’s hair recently. Whenever Sam was close enough Dean’s small hands would instantly latch on and he would spend as long as he could just brushing his fingers through it with a look of wonder in his eyes. It confused the both of them but as he was doing no harm Sam let him. 

After untangling Dean’s hands from his hair and attaching the braces to the front of the overalls he stood Dean up. 

“Well look at you. Aren’t you the most handsomest little boy I’ve ever seen?” Sam proclamation caused Dean to smile shyly at him from behind his pacifier. He never did know how to take compliments. 

“I think we should show Papa how nice you look. He’s the one that picked out these lovely clothes.” Sam swung Dean down to the ground and held his little hands as he steadied himself. 

Dean took off toddling to the kitchen where he could hear his Papa singing. He loved his Papa’s singing voice because it was so low and gravelly that it soothed Dean to sleep every time. They didn’t know that all they had to do was get Papa to sing to him for him to fall asleep and Dean wasn’t telling them that either. Let them figure it out by themselves.

“Papa!” Dean squealed as he toddled as fast as he could into the kitchen.

He didn’t mean to sound so excited but he couldn’t help it. He loved getting compliments and Daddy did tell him to show Papa how nice he looked.

“Doesn’t Dean look really nice Papa?” Sam asked as Cas reached down to pick a waiting Dean up.

“He really does Daddy. I think he’s the best dressed little boy in the world. I should know, I am an angel.” Dean beamed up at his Papa. That was true; he was an angel so he would know what everyone else looked like as well!

The doorbell went making Dean jump slightly. Glancing at the time Sam realised that it must be Bobby at the door. The angels would be arriving at any moment. Opening the door he was shocked to see Bobby had brought Ellen and Joe along with him. 

Ellen pulled him into a hug. “Think we’d miss Dean’s welcoming party?” Sam grinned down at her.

“I tried to ring you but I couldn’t get through. I’m glad you could make it though. Dean needs as many familiar faces as he can. Come in.” He stepped back from Ellen and to let them all in, giving Joe a hug on her way by and clapping Bobby on the back.

“Where is he Sam?” Bobby asked, placing the present he brought on the table in the living room. 

“He’s in the kitchen there with Cas. I’ll give you fair warning though; he’s extremely shy now and will probably just hide in Cas’s shirt. Just don’t push him. He’ll come out in his own time. Also he’s not the Dean you all remember. He’s different now.” Sam said softly to them as they walked to the kitchen where Cas was singing to Dean. 

Bobby eyes widened when he saw Dean. His hair was more blonde now than the sandy colour he was used to and there was a distinct curl to it. While he looked like the Dean he remembered there was also something oddly different about him. 

“Sam, why does he not look like I remember him when he was this age the first time?” Bobby asked quietly. 

Sam scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. “As far as I know, from the research I did into the virus, some aspects of the ones affected will change after they acknowledge their new parents. If it’s the same ones they had before they were affected then they’ll look the same but Dean finally acknowledged Cas and I   
as his parents a few days back. That’s why he looks slightly different. He’s taking on some of our looks.” 

Bobby nodded, as messed up as it was, it made sense. 

“You two made a good looking kid.” Joe said as the three of them made themselves known in the kitchen. 

Castiel stopped singing to Dean when he spotted them, causing Dean to whine in frustration. He wanted Papa to keep singing to him.

“Not now little man, we have guests.” Dean glanced over to where Daddy was standing along with Bobby, Joe and Ellen. “Can you say hello Dean?” Cas asked softly.  
Dean’s cheeks stained with red and he hid his face in Papa’s shirt. He didn’t want them seeing him like this. 

Cas patted his back sympathetically. “It’s okay, you don’t have say hello right now.” Kissing his head he looked up. “Let’s move into the living room, my brothers and sisters are waiting in there for us.”

The four adults made their way into the living room, with Dean still hiding his face against his Papa’s chest. He was sucking furiously on his pacifier trying to calm his burning cheeks. 

“Cassie! So good to see you!” Balthazar’s English accent rang out over everyone else. 

“Hello Balthazar.” Balthazar grinned at him and made his way over. “So this is your son then? Does that make him a Nephilim? How does it work? Ho-“ 

“Balthazar, let Castiel in the room before you begin your inquisition.” Gabriel said from where he was sitting. It was difficult to see him because the amount of   
presents that were on the table. 

“Where did all these presents come from?” Sam was sure there was only three the last time he checked. 

“We got them for Dean-o. Well by ‘we’ I mean me, Balthazar and Samadriel. We just put everyone else’s names on them.” Gabriel said cheerfully at Sam over the mountain of presents. 

“Let me see the baby Castiel. I want to see if he is a Nephilim.” Michael said from where he was standing. Everyone in the room got quiet. When Michael spoke you listened. Even Raphael and Gabriel knew better. 

Cas sighed as he looked down at Dean. He was sucking his pacifier and looked frightened. “You’ll be okay little man, Michael won’t hurt you. Right Michael?” All of the angels held a collective breath. No one spoke like that to Michael. Obviously being a father made Castiel stupid. 

Michael raised a brow at his younger brother. He supposed having a child would make Castiel braver. “Of course Castiel. I would never harm Dean. He was to be my vessel at one point was he not? Him and I have a bond not unlike the one the two of you have.” 

Castiel was dubious as to what type of bond they had but handed Dean over willingly enough. He might have questioned Michael but even he was not crazy enough to outright refuse him. 

Dean looked up at Michael with his big green eyes, tilting his head to the side a small bit and giving his pacifier a lazy suck.

“Hello Dean.” Michael said as he held Dean close to his chest. Dean suddenly turned shy again and hid his face in Michael’s shirt, not wanting to say anything back.  
Michael patted his bottom softly. “I said, hello Dean. It is polite for you to say hello back to me?” Dean looked up and glared at him. Even though he patted his bottom softly it still felt like he spanked him. 

“Ah-Ah” He said, hitting his hand against Michaels shoulder, in what he thought was a hard hit to him. 

Michael looked on in shock at the brazen child. Sam looked to Cas nervously, asking him to do something. Cas took a step closer to Dean and Michael.

“Michael, Dean didn’t-“ Michael held up a hand to stop Castiel. 

“Dean I did not spank you. It is not nice to hit me when I didn’t spank you.” Michael said looking intently at Dean. 

He was obviously listening to his thoughts because after a few moments of the two of them staring intently, Michael broke out into a smile. 

“You are a good boy Dean and your Papa’s right; you are the best dressed little boy around.” 

Dean beamed up at Michael. Michael was the strongest angel so now he knew for sure they weren’t lying to him. He was the best dressed ever! It’s good to know he hasn’t lost his style with the virus. 

Michael handed Dean back to Cas when he finished his exam of him. Dean going happily over to him and babbling while pointing at his clothes.

“Dean seems to be a Nephilim. He has taken on both of your characteristics so that means we are his uncles and aunts. I expect everyone here to treat him as part of our family.” Everyone nodded solemnly at Michaels words.

Gabriel was the first to get over the news of Dean being half angel. “Can I hold the baby Cas?” He asked with his hands extended towards them.  
Cas looked down at Dean who seemed calm enough and shrugged. The second Gabriel had him in his arms he started to wiggle to get out with cries of ‘noh!” every so often. 

Samadriel took him from Gabriel. “I think he must remember you from your trickster days Gabriel.” 

“I was only joking! He can’t still hold that against me!” He said in outrage. Dean glared at him from his saviours arms; he definitely did still hold it against him. He killed Dean on repeat to get at Daddy. Nobody messed with his Daddy. 

He finally looked up at his saviour and was instantly smiling. This angel was really nice! And he was smiling down at him. He lifted Dean up and rubbed their noses together causing Dean to let out his first giggle around his new family. Gabriel pouted at the both of them while Michael rolled his eyes and continued his talk with Sam about how well they were looking after Dean. 

“Hey squirt, my name is Samandriel but you can call me Alfie okay? Can you say Alfie?” Samandriel asked as he took the pacifier out of Dean’s mouth.   
Dean’s mouth worked for a few minutes trying to silently say the word. He took a deep breath and tried to say it out loud. “Affie!” Not the worst try. It was close   
enough that Alfie would know it’s him Dean was referring to.

He smiled up at Samandriel, causing Samandriel to rub their noses together once more. “Well done squirt. Want to see the present I got you?” Dean nodded eagerly. Alfie wouldn’t get him anything silly.

“I’ve already set it up Dean; it’s in the door there.” Samandriel brought him to the jumper that was hanging in the door. He looked back as Alfie with large eyes.

“Want to have a go?” Without waiting for Dean’s response, Samandriel secured Dean in the jumper and helped him with the motion of jumping to get him used to it.   
Dean took to it instantly, holding onto Alfie’s hands as he jumped up and down giggling at Alfie, who was making funny faces while everyone looked on in shock. All besides Michael that is. Samandriel was the softest of all the angels. It was obvious Dean would like him the best. By the way Dean was looking at Samandriel it seems Michael’s hypothesis was correct. Dean was infatuated with Samandriel. Not looking away from him even when his parents were calling him.

Cas and Sam couldn’t believe how quickly Dean took to Samandriel. He only ever acted this way when they were alone, even then it was mostly crying. This was like a completely different baby. Well it didn’t seem that there was any other way. Samandriel was going to be moving in with them. 

*** End Flashback***

They never did get Samandriel to move in with them. Mostly it was Michaels fault though. He was the one who said that Samandriel couldn’t live here. Even Dean asked him, who Michael gave into much easier but it was still a no. Dean got a new stuffed teddy from Michael because of his refusal. It was now Dean’s favourite toy.   
Sam looked down from his musings to a nearly asleep Dean. He was on the changing table sucking the pacifier he was given while Sam changed him. “Want me to read you a story baby?” Sam asked softly. 

Dean nodded his head. Sammy’s voice was really soothing sometimes. 

“Okay let’s get you all snuggly and I’ll read you a story.” Sam gave Dean his favourite bear and took a soft blanket with him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He held to his chest as he read from the book.

“This is a story of the big boy who got turned into a little boy.” Dean shook his head awake. This sounded like an explanation of what was happening. This story now seemed a whole lot more interesting than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I decided to just has a start/end flashback on this chapter because it was too long to italicize, nearly all the chapter would be italicized if I did that.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter please it would be much appreciated. And if anyone has anything they want to see in the flashbacks just let me know and I'll see if I can add it in.   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!   
> Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter hasn't been edited.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he really hadn’t but Sam’s voice was just so soothing. He did learn a bit more about the virus and why he was a kid again. It made sense, he supposed, didn’t mean he liked it any more though. He fell asleep right around the time the little boy was hugging his new parents. 

To say he wasn’t happy to wake up in his crib again was an understatement. They gave him a pacifier as well. As much as he wanted to rip the offending object out of his mouth he couldn’t bring himself to. It was a solid weight in his mouth and he didn’t mind admitting to himself that he found the pacifier soothing. Another thing that made Dean less than happy was the fact that he could feel how wet his diaper was. It was like he had no control over himself. After assessing himself he finally sat up, scrubbing one eye to take the sleepiness out of it. Looking around he saw the door connecting his room with Cas and Sam’s room was open so they could hear him. He’d have to be extra quiet if he wanted to wander around the house by himself. 

He lifted himself up using the bars of the crib, hating that his sense of balance was gone to crap. Trying not to think about it he moved to the bottom of the crib so he could use the head board to boost himself out of it. It took a few tries. The footsie on his sleeper were making everything a bit slippery. He managed though and used the bars when he was over the top to hang for a second before letting himself fall. It hurt a lot more than he expected. He had to sit where he was for a few minutes sucking on his pacifier so he could calm the tears that were just waiting to fall. His hand really hurt! Dean glanced sideways into where Cas and Sam were, knowing they would make his hands feel a lot better with kisses. 

He stood up with intent to go to them before catching himself. He was not some baby who needed to be kissed better. No matter if he was in a baby’s body, he was still a grown ass man. He could handle a bit of pain in his hands. He turned away from their room and crept towards the door that lead out to the main hall. It was slightly a jar which helped Dean a lot. He was way too small to reach the handle now. Something he tried not to think about as he would actually just sit down and cry like the baby he looked like he was. 

The next obstacle he came to was the stairs. There was a baby gate at it that was taller than him. Sighing he scrubbed at one of his eyes tiredly as he thought of ways to get around it. He could just hop over it and hope for the best, but then he might fall down a flight of stairs which wouldn’t be fun. He could also try un-stick it from the wall but with a closer inspection of the gate he noticed they were screwed onto the wall so that was also out. The last option was figuring out how it opened. He could do this, he spent years breaking into and out of places, and this shouldn’t even be registering as a problem for him. Hunkering down Dean studied the mechanism of the gate. It seemed simple enough. All he had to do was hold the latch in and lift the gate so he could open it. The latch part wasn’t too hard. It took three pressing with all the effort he had to open it. It was the lifting that was giving him a problem. He didn’t have the strength or dexterity to lift and pull the gate so he could open it. To make it worse when he let go of the latch his pinkie finger got caught in between the latch and the gate. He bit down on the pacifier as he pulled his finger out, whimpering a bit at the pain. Now his hands and his finger were hurting. He sucked on his pacifier once more to calm down, swiping furiously at the tear that fell down his cheek. 

He refused to look at the sore finger and continued onto his next plan. He’d have to go over the gate. Mustering all the courage he knew was there somewhere he did the same manoeuvre over the gate that he did with the crib. He had to be more careful of this one though because there was the added risk of falling down the stairs.   
He was able to climb up the wall using the gate for support easily enough. It was when he went over the other side that his courage began to waver. His knuckles were white again the gate with fear as he looked down the stairs. Screwing his eyes shut Dean refused to look down as he went over the other side. Hanging from the gate he tried to look down to see the step. It looked like a long way away. Taking a deep breath and one last suck from his pacifier Dean let go of the gate and dropped to the step. He wobbled dangerously for a moment, fearing that he was going to fall backwards down it before he was pushed slightly forward and able to stabilize himself. He looked around wondering what pushed him but shrugged when he couldn’t find anything close. 

Turning fully around he looked down the stairs. It was really dark down there. He kind of wanted to go back to Cas and Sam where it was safe. They could make his hand and finger feel better he was sure of it. His lower lip trembled slightly as he looked down but he once again was able to screw up his courage and get down the stairs. He had to go down on his bottom because the steps were too big to walk down with his small legs. He let out a sigh of relief when he got to the bottom. He was in a lot of pain already and he hadn’t even gotten what he needed. 

He toddled out to the living room to see if he could find anything weapon like that would be useful. His first order of business was to cut down that jumper. It had way too much of an effect on him and that just wouldn’t do. 

Finding nothing in the living room he moved onto the kitchen. Everything seemed huge and intimidating because of how small he was. He was dismayed to see that his hands were shaking a little. He was Dean freaking Winchester. Just because things were a bit (or a lot) bigger than him at the moment doesn’t mean he couldn’t still kick ass if he needed to. 

He tried to pull a chair out so he could climb up to get to the knives and salt but the chair seemed to be too heavy to pull. He had to climb under it and push with everything he had to get it to move. It took a lot of effort and he was overheated by the time he got it to the counter where he saw the knives last night. The scraping sound of the chair made him wince every time. He didn’t want to wake Sam and Cas. Well a bit of him did because he was feeling very close to crying. He couldn’t remember it ever being this dark before. The shadows cast everything in a much sinister light. He tried to just focus on the knives and salt. If he had to he’d make a   
circle around himself with the salt for protection until Sam and Cas woke up. 

He climbed up onto the chair that he pushed up to the counter, the foot rests that were attached came in use when he needed a boost up. He was then able to lift himself up onto the counter by placing his feet in the little cut out designs on the chair. It was like the chair was designed for him to climb on. Getting to the top of the counter he allowed himself a moment of happiness in succeeding. He still felt that one wrong turn would set him off crying but right now he felt good. He was able to get this far! He could see the knives in their holder; they were within reaching distance all he had to do was take hold of one and climb back down. After everything else that seemed extremely easy. 

Just as he was about to grasp the knife a pair of hands came under his armpits and lifted him away. He let out a little squeak of surprise. He hadn’t heard anyone come into the room. Cas and Sam both would have said something before picking him up. The darkness made it hard to see who it was, which scared Dean into finally letting go of his pent up emotions. At first it was a wobble of his chin behind his pacifier, and then the tears came. The last straw was when he opened his mouth to say something his pacifier fell out and into the unknown person’s hand. Now he had the one thing that was keeping him slightly calm. He let out a sob and began to cry in earnest unable to help himself. The man was scary. What if he came to take him away? Then he would be all alone and no one would be able to help him. 

“Dean, it’s okay. I was trying to keep you away from the dangerous knives.” Dean looked up when heard a voice that was trying to be soothing. He didn’t have a patch on his Daddy though. 

“D-D-Daddy.” He cried up to the person who was holding him and now rubbing his back. He didn’t even care that he was calling Sam Daddy. If it got the strange man to give him back he’d do it. 

“Dean, I know you don’t know who I am but we’ve met before. My name is Michael. I am your Papa’s older brother which makes me your uncle. I’ve been watching you since you got out of your crib.” 

That made sense; Michael must have been the one to stop him falling down the stairs. Why’d he let him wander around in the first place though, that’s what was confusing Dean. He was still crying while looking at Michael. He just wanted Sam and Cas here. They’d make everything better. He didn’t know how he knew this but he did. 

As if reading his mind Dean heard a flap of angel wings and then Cas was taking him into his arms. 

“Papa!” Dean cried as he threw his small arms around Cas’s neck, looking for comfort. Castiel gave it willingly, gently bouncing Dean to sooth him. 

There was slight shuffling and then Dean felt the nipple of his pacifier against his lips. He took it greedily, sucking on the soother in rhythmic motions. Now that his Papa was here and his had his pacifier back he was feeling a lot better. He cuddled in close to Cas’s neck, waiting for his heart to slow down. 

Castiel looked down at Dean who was doing his best to stop crying and back to Michael, silently asking what was going on. Michael inclined his head towards the living room so they could situate him comfortably while he calmed down.

“I got the notice from you earlier that a different Dean was here who knew nothing of what happened with the virus. I decided to allow Samandriel and Gabriel come first as I really didn’t want to listen to Samandriel whining he wanted to go down and see Dean.”

Dean perked up at the mention of Samandriel. “Affie?” He asked hopefully. Michael shook his head.

“No, it’s only me here at the moment Dean.” Dean turned his head back into Cas’s shoulder and began to weep again. 

“After they came back they said he was mostly the same as he was the first time around. Getting up to mischief wherever he went and Samandriel was delighted to   
inform me that he was still the favourite.” Michael rolled his eye but Castiel could see that he was annoyed with Dean’s fascination with Samandriel. 

Michael wanted to be Dean’s favourite but sadly Dean saw him more as a disciplinarian than a fun uncle. Although he was a close second to Samandriel, it was just a different type of comfort Michael offered him. Where Samandriel could do no wrong in Dean’s eyes and Dean always did what he was asked. When it came to Michael he seemed to go out of his way to ignore his warnings causing Michael to follow him around so he didn’t hurt himself. 

“I was watching him as Dean woke up and climbed out of his bed and climbed over the gate at the stairs. He very nearly fell down the stairs only for I stopped him. He did hurt his finger though, trying to open the gate. I didn’t step in though because it looked like he wanted to do something and I was curious. I looked in his head but he was self-soothing every time I did. I had to intervene when he was reaching to the knives though. I didn’t want him injuring himself. He got a fright when he noticed me and didn’t immediately recognise me.” 

Cas sighed, he knew something like this would happen. He sat Dean in front of him and took up his hand where his finger got caught. There was a small drop of blood but nothing too severe. Cas kissed the little sore, making sure to heal it as he did. Dean sent him a watery smile and held his hand out to Michael as if to show him that he was all better now. Michael took the hand he held out and gave it a kiss as well. 

“There, that’s two angel kisses, now it’s all better.” The smile Dean sent Michael at kissing his finger better made the arc-angels day. He puffed up proudly, smiling smugly at Castiel, causing Cas to roll his eyes at his ridiculous older brother.

The one who’s supposed to be the most feared angel of all time and the one who controls all other angels- delighted that a baby smiled at him. Michael ignored Castiel in favour of taking Dean out of his arms and into his own. Dean sucked anxiously on his pacifier when Michael took him but with an encouraging look from his Cas, calmed down once more.

“Now I know a little boy who should be in bed. I know you think your jumper is cursed but it’s not. You also have angels watching over you so nothing is going to get you. Do you think that your Daddy or Papa will let anything happen to you?” 

Michael stopped for a moment as he listened in to Dean’s thoughts. “Well okay, they didn’t hear you getting out of bed but that’s because your Papa knew I was here. I told him earlier I would be coming over at some point so he allowed himself to relax. I’ll be keep watch over you for the foreseeable future though so no point in trying to get out of your crib again. All you’ll end up doing is hurting yourself and you’ll make Me, Alfie, Daddy and Papa very sad. Do you want to make us sad?” 

Dean was looking at Michael unable to do anything but shake his head. He didn’t want to make anyone sad because of him. 

“Okay then, your Papa’s going to change you and get you a nice warm bottle so you can get some more sleep. I’ll be here in the morning to see you.” Dean nodded and Michael kissed the top of his head before passing him back to Cas. 

Castiel bid farewell to Michael and went back upstairs with Dean. Dean watched as he opened the baby gate with a pout at how easy he did it. “You and I are going to have a conversation in the morning about you wandering around by yourself little man.” 

Dean sniffled and gave Cas a pacifier kiss on his cheek. “Sorry Papa.” He said with a sniffle. Castiel sighed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“You're forgiven baby. Your Daddy won’t be too impressed though. Now let’s get you out of that wet diaper and get you all comfy again.” 

Castiel was in the middle of changing Dean when he remembered he didn’t have a bottle for Dean. He opened up a connection to Michael who was only too happy to bring up a bottle for him. He left it outside the door of the nursery so Dean wouldn’t get riled up with the other angel. He opened the door and got the bottle that was waiting, going to sit in the rocking chair with Dean. He switched the pacifier for the bottle easily enough. Dean had taken to the pacifier exceptionally well. Scrubbing at his eyes Dean didn’t even have the energy to fight the bottle. He suckled contently on it. Happy he had something hot to drink. He fell asleep half way through the bottle. That whole ordeal exhausted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. I didn't think anyone would be interested in reading this story but people were which is cool so thanks for that.  
> Also catelavie commented about Michael wanting to check on up Dean cause he's changed. I didn't respond because I was already in the middle of typing out this chapter where Michael comes to check up on him. The flash back was a lead up to this chapter. So Kudos for you for picking up on that :)   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, I like hearing people's opinions on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. He peaked open an eye and was annoyed to find out that Cas had put him back in the crib. Why couldn't he just hold him? It would be better than being in this mini prison. He couldn't see anything but the bars that were beside his face. He was lying on his tummy with his bottom stuck in the air and his legs curled underneath him. He should be more annoyed that he was in a distinctly baby-ish position but he was way too comfortable to be. 

After a few more moments of the person watching him he rolled onto his back. Turns out it was Sammy the whole time. He did not look impressed though. Damn, Cas probably told him about Deans late night excursion. He smiled up at him from behind his pacifier, hoping that would win him over. Sam just reached down and picked him up, never once losing the glare. 

"Oh I don't think so baby boy. You're Papa told me all about last night. You know how dangerous that is? Count yourself lucky that you're too young for a spanking, otherwise you'd have a very sore bottom."

Dean felt a prickle of fear as Sam tapped his bottom with his hand. It didn't hurt by any means but there was potential there for it to. Sam had huge hands now. It would probably cover the whole of Dean's butt in one swoop! He didn't want a spanking by any means and for the first time was counting himself lucky that he was too small, according to Sam, for one. 

"I'm not very happy with you at all Dean. You could have killed yourself if Michael wasn't there to help you. Is that what you want? To make Daddy and Papa very sad? Because that's what would happen. And poor Alfie would cry if he lost his Dean wouldn't he? Michael would also be sad. I don't think he'd cry though." Sam said as he laid Dean down on the changing table. 

This would normally be where Dean would squirm around and try to get out of the change as much as possible but he didn't want to push his luck. He was also feeling distinctly teary at the mention of a lot of people being sad because he was gone. Regardless what his adult mind kept saying to him he couldn't help it. He let out a little whimper and sucked on his pacifier thoroughly chastised. It was embarrassing that it only took a few sentences to do it but Dean couldn't help it. It seemed that Sam was the tough one. Cas would be the one he'd have to go to for sympathy. 

Sam undid the tapes of Deans diaper, holding the lower half of his body up by his ankles as he wiped him clean. Dean was staring wide eyed at him, with a hint of tears in them. 

"I know I said you're too young for a spanking, but if I hear or see you doing something so dangerous again you'll be getting one regardless. Do I make myself clear?" Dean couldn't believe how gentle Sam was being whilst changing him even as he gave out to him. 

"S-Sorry Daddy." Dean couldn't help the quiver in his voice. He didn't like the sound of disappointment in Sam's voice. He hoped the word Daddy would help gain brownie points.

Sam taped up the fresh diaper and picked Dean up shushing him even as he let out involuntary whines. 

"It's okay, I forgive you baby. How about we go down stairs now and see who our guest is?" Dean hid his face in Sam's neck, pleased to find out he was forgiven. Although he really wanted a hug from Cas right now as Sam was the one giving out to him.

They made their way down the stairs, Sam passing through the gate that Dean climbed over last night. He made opening and closing it seem so easy when Dean knew for a fact how hard it actually was to open. 

Dean was still sniffling sadly as they made their way down the stairs, causing Sam to sigh.

"No need to be so sad baby. I just know Daddy and Michael didn't give out to you last night. In fact I heard that you got two angel kisses! Is that right baby or is Daddy and Michael tricking me?" Sam asked, hoping Dean would take the distraction. 

Dean lifted his head up from his Daddy's neck and looked at him for a minute. Wanting to see if he was still angry. He didn't look it. He looked like he really wanted to know if Dean got the kisses. Dean held up the finger that he hurt to show it to Sam. Sam taking his queues from Dean gasped in shock. 

"They did? Wow, you're one lucky little boy, aren't you?" Sam said cheerfully, bouncing Dean slightly as they made their way to where Sam and Michael were in the kitchen. 

Dean nodded happily. He was a lucky little boy, although the little boy bib grated on his nerves. Michael and Cas's kisses made his ouch go away last night, which was awesome!

They entered the kitchen and Dean tried to jump over to where Cas was. Sam let out a ‘whoa’ as he tried to balance Dean. Dean would not be deterred though and whined with his arms out until Cas took him. When he was finally in Cas’s arms he glared at Sam. He was safe in Cas’s arms now and away from the spank happy hands of Sam.

“Ah-ah Daddy.” He said with a glare to him. He needed Sam to know how unhappy he was now that he wasn’t at risk of being spanked. 

“Oh that’s what it is. You wanted to get to safety before you gave out to Daddy.” Cas said with a chuckle. “Was Daddy giving out to you?” Dean nodded up to Cas with a pout looking for sympathy. 

Seeing he was getting nowhere with Cas, he looked around for Michael. Michael was standing formidably in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked formidable. He would definitely be on Dean’s side. Dean raised his arms from Michael to take him, squirming to get away from Cas. Michael would help him. 

Michael seemed surprised that Dean wanted to go to him but took him willingly enough. Dean pointed at Sam and Cas while looking at Micheal. “Ah-ah?” His chin wobbled unwillingly as he said it. It sent Michael into protective mode.

“Yes Dean, your Daddy and Papa are ah-ah. Would you like me to spank both of them?” Michael asked, having heard what Sam was saying to Dean up the stairs.   
Dean brightened at Michael, that’s exactly the response he wanted. He nodded eagerly to Michael as he smiled smugly to Sam and Cas. Michael was the boss of Cas so that meant he could do it and he was way stronger than Sam so he could. Michael let out a little laugh when he listened into what Dean was thinking. He was positively gleeful at the prospect of his parents getting punished. 

Cas rolled his eyes and went to take the bottle he was heating up out of the warm water. He shoved the bottle and bib into Michaels hand and ushered him into the living room. 

“You can feed him since you’re the flavour of the month.” Cas shooed him while Michael beamed at being Dean’s flavour of the month. He wasn’t too sure what it meant but it must be good if Castiel is exasperated with him.

Michael made himself comfortable on the couch with Dean and fastened the bib around his neck. 

“Now you’re going to be a good boy and drink this for me aren’t you Dean?” Michael asked Dean as he reclined him. 

Dean thought about making a fuss but he was hungry and the milk in that bottle was amazing so he was willing to let go of a bit of pride for it. Dean opened his mouth to receive the bottle but Cas called Michael distracting him. Dean pouted up at him as they spoke to one another. His eyes kept following the bottle as Michael used his hands to talk. After five minutes of being ignored Dean got fed up and used his two hands to grab hold of Michael’s hand. He opened his mouth again and redirected the bottle to it. The first suckle gave him a spurt of delicious milk, causing Dean to let out a sigh in pleasure. This was better than beer. 

Michael looked down, amused that Dean was adamant he wanted his bottle and nothing was stopping him. He feared that because this Dean was not the Dean he knew that he would be completely different. That was not the case it seemed. He was still passionate about food and loved his bottles. It also delighted Michael that he was now in the running for favourite. Opening up the channel he sent a ‘take that’ to an extremely confused Samandriel. Dean finished his bottle in record time, letting go with wet pop, he grinned up at Michael with milk all around his mouth from when he became too enthusiastic. Michael gently wiped around his mouth with the bib and sat him up to burp him. It only took one pat to the back and Dean was letting out a big belch, causing him to giggle after. 

Sam poked his head out of the kitchen. “Whoa, that was a mighty big burp from someone so small.” Dean giggled again and then realised that he was supposed to be mad at his Daddy and sent him a glare. 

Sam stifled a laugh as he looked at Michael. “Why don’t you come back into the kitchen, I’ve some cut up fruit for Dean and a plate ready for you.” Sam held up a hand before Michael could protest. “I know, you don’t need to eat but at the same time it would be nice if you could join us. I’m sure Dean would like you to.” Dean nodded eagerly as he heard what Sam was saying. 

Grabbing onto Michaels shirt sleeve he pouted up to him. “Say.” Michael dropped a quick kiss on Dean’s head.

“Only for you I’ll stay Dean.” Dean’s smile made Michael’s day. He was going to stay the whole day if he had to, just so he could go back and tell Samandriel that he was Dean’s new favourite. 

He knew he was the ruler of heaven but that didn’t mean he had to always be the most mature. When it came to Dean he found himself losing all maturity. He knew it was petty but he wanted to be his favourite! The way Dean smiled at him just now made him puff right up. He needed Dean’s smile look some humans needed drugs. He would be his favourite no matter what, this new Dean reopened the game and he was determined to win. Standing up he threw Dean in the air and caught him, causing Dean to let out a squeal of laughter. Michael smirked as he walked into the kitchen to Dean shouting ‘gain ‘gain!” He so had this in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this was so delayed. I had it written out already a few days back but it was on my work computer. Well I.T came down to fix something on it and it deleted all downloaded files so it was all gone. I was so annoyed and refused to write for a few days lol. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm going to Amsterdam in a few days so I'll be M.I.A until I'm back on the 12th. Sorry about that. 
> 
> This hasn't been edited so sorry for any mistakes :) Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean held up a strawberry mushed hand up to Michael when he noticed he hadn’t touched his food. Sam hid his smirk behind a cup of coffee while Michael pretended to eat a bit of it. He tried to keep the disgust off his face as he ate it. Dean’s smile helped with that though. He sat back, pretending to chew the strawberry Dean had given him. Cas looked between them in amusement. 

“You should really just eat your own food or Dean will just take it on himself to feed you. Isn’t that right Dean?” Dean nodded happily as he sucked on his strawberry flavoured fingers. 

With great reluctance Michael began eating, Dean watching his every movement until he was happy that Michael had actually taken a bite of his breakfast. Michael was actually a tad surprised. The food was quite nice, even if he didn’t need it. He could see why some of the angels liked to eat. Castiel he could understand because he had to set a standard for Dean but with the others they just seemed to enjoy the taste. It was only now, after having some of Sam’s cooking could he say that he actually enjoyed human food. 

It was a peaceful breakfast for the little family. Michael loved to come down to visit Dean. It always helped him unwind when it was becoming too annoying in heaven. Most of the time he felt that Dean was more mature than most of the angels up there. Once breakfast was finished up and Sam and Cas were clearing away the dishes Michael took Dean back into the living room with the intent of playing some more with him. That was until Samandriel made his appearance. Dean ran straight over to him with screeches of “Affie, Affie!”, causing Samandriel to laugh and swing Dean up in the air in hello.

Michael’s eyes narrowed when Samandriel arrived. He thought he’d have more time to convince Dean he was the favourite before Samandriel showed up, obviously that was not the case.

Dean was over patting Samandriels cheek softly as he told him all about his night time travels and what Daddy had said to him. Unlike Michael, Samandriel tried his best not to listen into Dean’s thoughts so he just nodded along as Dean spoke, gasping every so often when Dean would pause waiting for a reaction. The most he got out of it was ‘spank, Daddy, Papa and Mikey.” Hearing Dean’s nickname for Michael made him grin; only Dean would get away with that. 

“Affie?” Dean said after taking a moment to breathe. It was a lot more difficult to talk now but Alfie knew what he was saying so it was all good. 

“Yes Dean?” At getting Alfie’s attention he turned to Michael who was sitting silently staring at the two of them. “Das Mikey.” He said pointing. 

“That’s Michael?” Dean nodded. “Did you have fun with Michael this morning?” Dean nodded again and tried to explain Michael throwing him in the air but was having trouble. 

In the end he just wiggled to get down and toddled over to Michael. He put his arms up so that Michael would know to lift him. Michael was quick to oblige, and lifted Dean so that they were now face to face. Dean stared intently at him until Michael got the picture and listened into Dean’s thoughts. What Dean was thinking made him chuckle. He wanted to show Samandriel the fun game they played on the way to breakfast. 

“Okay, we’ll show Alfie. Only a few times though, because you just ate.” Dean nodded eagerly. He loved the feeling of flying through the air. 

Michael stood up and readied Dean to be thrown in the air. Dean all but vibrated with excitement. “Affie! Look!” He screeched just as Michael tossed him gently up and caught him as Dean let out peals of laughter, his cheeks blushing with excitement. 

Michael tossed him up another three times before calling an end to the game as Dean’s giggles were going to make him sick. Michael sat back down with Dean, letting the baby calm down a bit. Dean snuggled into Michael’s chest instinctively, he just felt so safe there. Michael grinned at Samandriel over Dean’s head, Dean did like him better, and he just knew it! Samandriel rolled his eyes good naturedly, Michael was always trying to be Dean’s favourite. The funny thing was that while Dean obviously liked to play with Samandriel more, he saw Michael more as his protector. It was why he acted up more when Michael was here than with anyone else. With Michael he knew he could push it and Michael would be there to protect him from big bad Daddy and Papa. It has happened before and most likely will happen again especially if Dean was feeling like he wanted to get into mischief.

“Don’t let him fall asleep Michael, it’s still too early for a nap and I don’t want him cranky later on.” Sam said as he wandered into the living room where Samandriel and Michael were with Dean. He didn’t look surprised to see Samandriel.

“Hey Samandriel, what’s up?” Sam asked as he fell back onto the couch. Samandriel sent him a small smile.

“Just came to see my favourite nephew of course, but it looks like he’s abandoned me for Michael.” Samandriel pretended to sniffle, causing Dean’s head to shoot up. He looked between Michael and Samandriel for a moment before asking Michael.

“Affie sad?” Michael rolled his eyes but played along. 

“Yes, I think Alfie is sad that he didn’t get a hug from his Dean.” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched for a second before he got a determined look in eyes and climbed down (with only a small bit of help) off of Michael and toddled over as fast as he could to Samandriel to make him feel better. 

He fell into Samandriel and wrapped his two arms around his neck, squeezing him as tightly as he could. Once he was satisfied with the hug he pulled back and looked at Samandriel for reassurance. 

“Thank you squirt, I feel lots better now.” Dean grinned and pushed away from Samandriel to toddle away. Now that he made Alfie feel better he had other things to do. He couldn’t just sit around and play all day, no matter how much he really, really wanted to. He needed to find a way out of the house so he could do some proper research. 

He walked out of the living room, hoping no one would notice him leaving. It was all about confidence, if he looked like he had somewhere to go then no one would stop him. He was just about to pass the cursed jumper when he ran into a pair of legs. He glared and looked up at whoever was stopping his movements. 

“Where are you going to little man?” Castiel asked looking down at the determined baby. 

“Papaaa” Dean whined as he tried to move around him just to find himself blocked time and time again. 

He needed Papa to move if he was going to go anywhere. It irritated Dean that it only took one day for him to stop thinking of them as Cas and Sam and change it to Daddy and Papa. It just seemed regardless of what he wanted to call them his mind kept changing it back to Papa and Daddy. After struggling a whole day with himself over it he decided what he called them were the least of his worries. He had much more pressing things to do, like finding a cure for himself since no one else seemed too interested in finding it. Even Sam, who he was nearly sure was the Sammy from his time, seemed happy enough to leave him this way. 

***Flashback***

Dean woke up to hushed voices. Sam and Cas seemed to be talking, if the rumbling of Sam’s voice was any indication. He kept his breathing deep and even so that he could listen to what was being said. 

“How are you holding up?” Cas asked softly so not to disturb Dean. 

Sam was about to shrug but stopped himself as Dean wiggled slightly. “It’s just a bit weird is all. I mean, before today I was a straight guy fighting all the evil things out there and now I’m a father, gay and thinking about going back to college to finish law?” 

There was a moment of silence, Dean thought that Castiel had left the room but then he heard his faint response.

“Does it bother you? Being with me I mean?” Castiel asked casually, trying not to think of what he would do if his answer was yes. 

Dean felt Sam shrug, one arm coming up to secure around his back. “Well I think it would if I didn’t have memories from the other me. It’s like there’s two people inside my head. The memories I have of you and me make me feel a lot better for it. I know I love you and I know I love Dean so that’s all I really need, isn’t it?” 

Cas let out a short laugh. Dean liked the sound of his laugh; he never appreciated it before right now. He bet it would be cool to be lying on Cas when he laughed. 

“Well that’s the main thing I suppose.” There was another pause. “Well that and the sex.” 

Dean did his best to fall back asleep; no way in hell did he need to hear about that. Bleh!

***End Flashback***

“Hello? Little man? You in there?” Cas asked as Dean stared off into space. 

Sam looked on amused as Dean stared off into the distance. Glancing at Michael he silently asked what Dean was thinking about. Michael was the only angel who would listen in to what he was thinking willingly. Cas kept it to a minimum and Samandriel was reluctant as well, saying that it was invading Dean’s privacy. Sam was in the opinion that he was a baby. He didn’t know what privacy was. Once he started to wipe his own bottom then he could say Dean had some privacy. 

Michael raised an eyebrow on what Dean was thinking about. “Seems he wasn’t asleep yesterday when the two of you were talking, he has an inkling that you are the other you as well as him.” 

Sam shook his head. “Looks like we have a little con artist on our hands, his fake sleeping was brilliant. Although why didn’t he ‘wake up when we started to talk about sex?” Sam asked Michael.

Michael shrugged. “He fell back asleep. He was tired, it’s what babies do.” Dean had come back to himself to hear Michael call him a baby. 

He glared at him from his Papa’s arms. Michael was now on his shit list, what an ass. He hoped he was listening into what he was thinking. By the look on Michael’s face he did and he was not impressed by the cursing apparently. Dean regretted instantly saying the word shit and ass when he saw Michael tell Daddy on him.

“I think someone needs to learn some manners. Those aren’t very nice words you were thinking there Dean were they?” 

Dean turned his head into Cas’s chest, hoping for protection against his Daddy and Michael. No wonder Samandriel and Papa were his favourites. 

Sam sat up straight at hearing that Dean was using bad language. It was in his head but still, he shouldn’t be using it. They had the problem the first time around as well. Dean’s response was to hide in his Papa’s chest that time as well. There was only one way to solve it. Dean was too young for any sort of punishment like a spanking or corner time. Even the bold step was a bit too big for him. One thing he hated though was to be confined to his bouncer. It was the only punishment that Sam could give as a consequence to it. It worked the first time and he prayed to Castiel (he gave himself a moment to laugh at his own joke) that it would work this time. 

Standing up he went and took the bouncer out of the corner of the room where it stayed normally. “Oh-oh, Dean’s not going to like that.” Samandriel said as he spotted what Sam’s intentions were.

“Well he’ll know better next time not to curse.” Sam said as he took a whining Dean from Cas. Cas looked as heartbroken as Dean did. It was lucky Sam was used to the both of them and was able to easily ignore them. He placed Dean in the bouncer and walked back to the sofa intent on letting him sit in there for the next two minutes. It was such a little amount of time but to Dean it felt like forever. It was only half a minute in and Dean was already crying and saying sorry over and over again. Cas looked like a kicked puppy and Samandriel looked like he was about to cry along with Dean. Even Michael was struggling which was silly because he was the one who told in the first place! The only one who held out through it was Sam. 

His watch beeped after the two minutes were up. He instantly picked Dean up and placed a pacifier in his mouth, something Dean took willingly as he was finding it difficult to calm down. That was horrible! He doesn’t know why but that is a horrible contraption. All he could do was sit there not do anything. His feet dangled so he couldn’t even touch the ground like in his jumper. He would never curse again if it could keep him out of that. The cuddles from his Daddy made up for it though. It only took him a few minutes to calm down with his Daddy’s rhythmic rocking. He could get used to this whole baby thing if it meant awesome hugs like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm finally back. Hope you like this chapter. It hasn't been edited and feels slightly all over the place to me but I decided to post it anyway. Let me know what you think. I love hearing feedback on this story.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, much appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean fell asleep in Sam's arms while being comforted. Sam laid him in the crib and placed a blanket over him, tucking him in. Castiel watched all of this silently from the door way, trying to think of a way to bring up how inappropriate the punishment was. It was a difficult one as Sam was still sorting through a lot of different memories. 

Sam rubbed a finger down Dean's soft sleep heated cheek and tiptoed out of the room, ushering Cas out in front of him. 

"Want some coffee?" Sam asked, unaware anything was wrong. 

Cas sighed this was going to be hard. "Sam, can I speak to you in our bedroom for a second?" Curious Sam agreed and went with him.

Sam sat on the bed, wondering why Cas was being so serious. "What's up Cas?" 

Castiel hesitated for a second. "It's about Dean. What you did..." He stopped. "It wasn't... right Sam. Or fair. Dean didn't say anything, it was an invasion at the highest level. The poor baby was devastated and all over something that he thought! Could you image being convicted of something you only thought about doing?" Sam sat in silence staring at Castiel, aghast. 

"It would be like thinking about how good it would be to rob a bank and then being convicted of it because of the thought. That was the same thing you just did. Michael had his part as well but that's just Michael. He was always fond of telling us when Dean thought about something that might be bad or if he's about to run off and put your phone in the toilet. The whole issue is though that you punished him for something he should never have been punished for. Do you understand?" Castiel asked as Sam looked at him with his lost puppy look.

"But, I have... memories... from when this happened before and we punished him?" It came out more of a question than a fact. 

"Yes, but if you look in your memories you'll see that it was _when_ he said it. We can't punish him for something he might or might not say." 

Sam understood and was devastated that he did that to Dean. He really didn't have any excuse. Sam slumped down, head in cased in his hands.

"Sam, it's okay. You didn't hurt Dean. It was an accident. I'd say it was more to do with your brain trying to withstand that dual memories. Maybe though until you sort them out you'll leave the discipline to me." Cas said, rubbing Sam's shoulders. 

"That's probably a good idea. I need to apologise to Dean. I just hope he can forgive me." Sam said forlornly. Even more upset when he thought about Dean crying during a punishment he shouldn't have had. 

"He already has. The way he cuddled into you straight after it should be your proof that your forgiven. Now let's go back down to Michael and Samandriel. I think Samandriel has a few choice words for you and I have a few for Michael. Let's go." Castiel turned to leave but stopped when he realised Sam wasn't following.

Walking back he wrapped his arms around Sam, who hadn't moved from sitting on the bed. "Really Sam, it'll be fine. You'll see that once Dean wakes up from his nap, I promise. Now C'mon, let's get going." 

"What if it's not Cas? What if I screwed it all up? It's only been a day and I'm already a dreadful parent!" 

***Flashback***

Dean's baby teeth were coming in and he wouldn't stop crying. Sam had tried everything. He tried ice wrapped in cloth, the frozen rings, cold slices of apple. Nothing was working and Sam felt like crying along with Dean. Cas was up in heaven at the moment in a meeting with Michael and Sam was very close to praying up to Cas and Michael to get the both of them down here right now.

"I know, I know baby. It's hard but how about you try to take a little nap and when you wake up you'll feel lots better!" Sam tried to inject some enthusiasm into his voice but failed miserably. 

Dean just kept crying, not understanding why his face and ears were hurting so much. He kept pulling on his ear hoping that Daddy would understand what was happening but he just wasn't getting it! "D-D-Dahh-deeee." He cried over and over, hoping that Daddy would fix it. Something had to fix it. 

"Okay Dean, I have an idea, how about we try this. I'm just going to sit down and then I'll see about massaging your poor gums. Okay baby, let's just take it a step at a time." 

Sam sat in the living room with a still crying Dean. Once Dean was situated comfortably on him he pried is mouth open carefully and eased a finger in to where he could see the swollen gum. Dean immediately chomped down on it, liking the pressure that was in his mouth. Sam massaged the gums as much as possible but Dean was still crying around it. 

He was so tired and the pressure was nice but Dean didn't think Daddy understood just how _exhausted_ he was. He did not sign up for this one bit and he wasn't impressed that he had to go through his teething! It was fine the first time because he couldn't remember it but this time it just hurt so much! It kept him up all night then Papa left and he couldn't find his best friend Alfie anywhere! Mikey wasn't even here to keep the ouches away from him! Dean didn't like this one bit. He pushed Daddy's hand away and cried up at him. Daddy didn't look like he was fairing too well either but the look of him. He also looked really tired. Dean couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for him though because it wasn't Daddy's mouth and ear that was hurting was it? Daddy made a funny face down at Dean who was crying, making him hiccup a little bit with a laugh. It didn't last though because his ear gave an even nastier twinge. 

Sam wracked his brain wondering what he could do to help the poor baby. Then all of a sudden it came to him. He had some anbesol in the house! That tooth ache a month back was a blessing in disguise it seems. He carefully picked Dean up, not wanting to jostle him too much. Rushing to the kitchen he read the back of it saying that it was for kids over twelve only. Sam knew that a lot of parents used it for teething babies as well. Putting a small dab on his finger pinkie finger he opened Dean's mouth and rubbed it in, numbing the sore gums. 

The effect was instantaneous. Dean stopped crying with the anbesol soaking in. It tasted yuck but it was better than the ouch feeling from before. Now that he was out of pain, even his ear pain was stopping. Dean sighed in relief and nuzzled into his Daddy's chest, happy the pain was gone. He was nearly lightheaded with tiredness now, rubbing his eyes with his fists he whined into his Daddy's chest. He wanted his paci and blanky and to go night night just for a little bit. Thankfully Daddy was on the same page and a paci was pressed against his mouth. He welcomed it and suckled on it with gusto, taking comfort in the familiar object. Daddy then wrapped his blanky so he could rub it on his face. Cuddling it to his face was all it took for him to fall into a heavy sleep. 

Sam sighed in relief; glad Dean was asleep now. He swayed with Dean where he was in the living room for a second before hearing the telltale flap of wings. Oh yeah, now Cas comes back. You'd think he would have come earlier! 

"Sam? Dean?" Cas called from the kitchen, taking his trench coat off as he went in search for his little family. He found Sam standing in the living room holding a snoring Dean who was wrapped up in his favourite blanket. 

"Hey, he asleep long?" Cas whispered as he made his way to them. Sam glared over Dean's head at him.

"No, he's asleep literally five minutes no thanks to you!" Sam whisper yelled at him. 

"I know Dean was feeling some discomfort with his teeth but I don't see why you're angry at me?" Castiel was unaware how bad Dean had gotten from when he left last night to five minutes ago. 

"Well you could have looking in at anytime it would have helped Cas! We had a really bad night. Dean is exhausted, I'm exhausted. I've had to use anbesol to get the pain to abait! I drugged my own kid. It's the first big change for Dean and I've already messed up! I'm a dreadful parent!" 

The lack of sleep was obviously getting to Sam. 

"Where is this coming from Sam? You're an amazing father, Dean adores you and you know it. I think he'll forgive you for the pain relief." Cas said soothingly. "Now, why don't you hand Dean over to me and you take a nap on the couch, or better yet, why don't you take Dean with you and lie down for a while. I'm just going to relax for a little while in here anyway." 

Cas put a comforting arm around Sam and brought him over to the couch and helped him ease himself and Dean down. Sam went with a yawn, still upset at Cas but way too tired to argue anymore. He was asleep before his head hit the cushion behind him, Dean cradled safely in his arms. 

***End Flashback*** 

Cas let go of Sam but kept hold of one of his hands, making sure he was behind him this time. "You thought that before remember, when you gave Dean some anbesol. You were wrong then and you're wrong now. You're a great father to Dean, now let's go down to our two guests We've kept them waiting long enough." 

Cas successfully moved Sam. Just before they got to the stairs Sam spun Cas around and pushed him up against the wall, hands either side of his head and kiss with as much passion he could muster. Cas gripped Sam's shirt for support, feeling Sam's tongue warred with his was going to make it difficult to go down the stairs in front of his brothers.   
When Sam finally let him up Cas was panting. Looking down at his lower half he looked back up at Sam. "Well now we have a slight problem." 

Sam quirked a lip, looking down at himself. "Looks like it's more than one problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I know a few people weren't happy with Dean's punishment and I get that. That part was created to show Sam and his struggles, not on Dean. I hope this chapter clears that up for anyone who was annoyed at me over it. 
> 
> My favourite quote from every season of supernatural so far has to be crowley's "You put the S.A.M into S and M" Made me laugh so freaking much when I heard it. What's your favourite quote? I'd love to know. :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudo's and comment's so far, they're much appreciated. Let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Hasn't been edited, my bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean woke up in his crib. Scrubbing his eyes and sitting up he called for Daddy to get him out of his prison. No way was he going to attempt it himself. Not after earlier. That bouncer was so confining he hated it. Spotting his paci beside his hand he popped it back in his mouth. It was way too comforting to not keep it. If more adults knew how nice it was they would all use them, on second thought maybe it was better that only babies could use it. And himself of course, even though he isn’t an actual baby, he was just stuck in this body for a little while. 

Daddy came into the room and Dean couldn’t stop the excited bounce even if he wanted to. Daddy tossed him up in the air causing Dean to giggle and nearly lose his paci. 

“Have a good sleep baby?” He asked once Dean was safely nestled against his chest. 

Dean pointed to the crib. “Ah-ah Daddy.” 

“Am I ah-ah? I guess I am.” Sam said sadly looking down at Dean.

Dean was confused; he meant the crib not Daddy. Why would he think he’s the one who was? He looked up hoping that he would be able to decipher his confusion. 

Daddy seemed to pick up on it though because he was quick to elaborate. 

“Earlier, when I put you in the bouncer for thinking a bad word, I shouldn’t have done that baby. Your thoughts are your own, Can you forgive Daddy?” 

Wow, Dean was not expecting that. He nodded his head dumbly unsure on what to think. One the one had he knew that he shouldn’t have gotten in trouble for something he didn’t even think but on the other he knew there was no way in heaven or hell that he would think about saying it in the future. A thought entered Dean’s head just then and wouldn’t leave. 

“Pie?” He asked around his pacifier. 

Sam was aware what Dean was doing but he felt so guilty that it didn’t matter. “Pecan maybe? For the best little boy?” 

Catching a glimpse of his shy smile behind the pacifier, Sam knew he was forgiven.

He quickly checked his diaper, ignoring Dean’s screeches of “Daddy no!” 

“I’m sorry but it had to be done. Now, let’s go get you some pie! We can’t tell Papa or Michael though.” Sam stopped for a second while a funny thought entered his head. “Actually tell Michael, I know he’s on your poop list so this will annoy him more.” 

The giggle Dean let out would be considered cute if it wasn’t so sinister. The look of glee on his face told Sam that Dean couldn’t wait to let Michael know. 

“I’ll get it straight away for you; you just have to make sure to tell Michael directly okay?” Dean nodded eagerly as they walked into the living room, squirming to get down instantly and toddled over to Michael. Cas and Samandriel just looked on in confusion as Dean made his was over, arms stretched out so he could be picked up. 

Putting a hand each side of Michael’s face, Dean stared into his eyes, knowing Michael would start listening in to him. The more Michael listened the more he frowned and the more Dean smiled until he was all out laughing, squirming to get down again so he could run to his Daddy for safety. It looked like Michael wanted to take him far away from pie and that was just not on.

Cas watched all this with a bemused expression, waiting until Dean was out of the room and calling for Daddy before he asked, “Well? What was that about?” 

Michael looked like he was sucking on lemons. "Dean is extremely happy that his Daddy is getting him some pie. He was even happier that I didn't look impressed." Castiel rolled his eyes, of course Dean would be delighted to get one over Michael. 

"Well I'm not happy he's getting pie either but it's Sam's way of saying sorry and getting back in his good books."

"But Castiel! He just told me I was back on his 'poop list'! He should be saying that!" 

Castiel sent him a hard look. "I've already told you my thoughts on you listening into Dean. What he thinks privately is none of your business. He also changed shit to poop so you  
should be happy. You're my brother Michael and I don't want to fall out with you but I will if you continue to tattle on Dean." 

Michael stood up in outrage at his brother. "You can't do that! I'm your older brother and an arc angel at that! I run heaven! You should be obeying me!" 

Cas squinted at him. " Sit down Michael. I understand you run heaven and all the angels, but I am Dean's father and I will not let you go around directing what Dean should or should not be thinking, he's not one of your angels to direct." 

Michael stood up to his full height, the ground shaking around him as his anger grew. It brought both Sam and Dean running back into the living room. Sam stood there with his mouth agape at Michael's posturing while Dean toddled over and started to pat his leg firmly.

"Mikey, No! My Papa!" Michael looked down at the little boy who had his hands on his hips and was glaring at him. 

De deflated like a lead balloon, scooping Dean up and rubbing his nose against his. 

"I'm sorry sunshine, you're right. I should leave your Papa alone." Dean nodded decisively, no one hurt his Papa and got away with it, even Mikey!

Michael let Dean down to go back into the kitchen for his pie while Samandriel coughed and looked away. Castiel did not spare him the decency and outright laughed at him. 

"The great arc angel Michael, taken down by a one year old. If the other angels could see you now." Cas snickered at him. 

"Don't worry Cas, I have the whole memory just waiting to play for the rest of the angels." Samandriel said deciding to join in. Michael groaned and he sat back down.

"That's not fair! You both know I hate it when Dean is angry at me." Cas nodded in what he felt was a sympathetic manner, by the face on Michael though, he didn't pull it off.

"I know and Dean knows it too. That's why he came running in, he knew he could stop you." Castiel watched as Michael sulked. There was no other word for it than that. It was like watching Dean pout when he didn't get his own way. Dean was just a bit cuter than Michael though. 

Luckily Dean saved them from Michael's pouting as he came toddling in as fast as possible with a sticky hands and mouth. "Papa, Pie!" He said over and over holding out his hand that had the remains of said pie on it. 

"I can see that little man. Why didn't Daddy clean you up though?" Dean shrugged, how was he supposed to know.

Stopping in front of his Papa, Dean fell onto his padded bottom (diapers were good for something after all) and began to suck on his sticky fingers, making sure to get the rest of the pie. Pie made everything better. His tummy was a bit sore now though, Daddy gave him the biggest slice ever. 

"Sunshine? Are you still mad at me?" Michael called to Dean, hoping the answer was no. 

Dean smiled around his hand at Michael showing that all was okay. He had pie, everything was cool. The only thing he wanted to know was why did everyone have a nickname for him? Papa had little man, Daddy was either baby or baby boy, then there was Alfie with squirt and Mikey with sunshine. He contemplated this while the adults spoke over his head (even though he was technically an adult as well, their conversation was boring). Papa's made sense. He was now little and a man so little man, duh. Then Daddy's was a bit more babyish. He wasn't a fan of being called baby or baby boy but it could be considered a term of endearment to an adult as well so he could deal with it he supposed (He also liked that he was Daddy's _only_ baby boy, as it should be!) 

Alfie's was more confusing, he called him squirt. He wasn't sure what it meant but he felt it was a reflection on his height. Something Dean was _not_ okay with!.. But then again, Alfie was awesome so he couldn't really give out to him over it. So he guessed it could stay.

He liked Mikey's the best. He called him sunshine and it made him feel all warm and tingly inside. Calling him sunshine meant that Mikey thought he was the one who brought happiness. It was awesome because Mikey lived super close to the sun! He was all the way in heaven so to call him sunshine meant he liked him better than everyone else!  
Dean let out a squeak of surprise when he was hoisted backwards. His saliva covered hand was now flailing about along with his dry one. He twisted and turned until he could see who it was. 

"Mikey!" He glared at him. 

"It's okay sunshine. I was just listening into what you were saying and I agree. You're like my own personal sun. That's why I call you sunshine. You make me happy." Dean grinned at him and allowed Mikey to snuggle up to him. Even he, Dean Winchester, king of casual, couldn't be unaffected by that. He hugged Mikey tightly. Never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I'm extremely busy at the moment and don't have a whole bunch of time to write. Instead I just stayed up late to get this chapter out. It hasn't been edited and again, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think anyway and thanks for the comments and kudos so far, much appreciated.
> 
> I'm off to sleep for around a week now.


	12. Chapter 12

It started with a cough. It was slight, not too bad and only happened every so often. Then the ear tugging came after in a similar way, not often enough to make anyone notice that there was something wrong. It wasn't until Dean vomited all over Michael did anyone know he was actually ill. 

The issue with Dean becoming a baby again was that he retained a lot of his older characteristics. One such characteristic was keeping it to himself if he was in pain. They had finally gotten through to him about expressing his feelings more when the other Dean made an appearance. Now they were back to square one which is why they didn't realise how ill he was until he got sick all over Michael. Castiel had to admit that he laughed the whole way into the kitchen to get a damp cloth to clean Dean up with while Sam consoled a, now, sobbing Dean. Michael had cleaned himself and Dean up with a seconds thought but the poor baby was still flushed and sweaty, crying into Sam's shoulder. 

Castiel came back with a damp cloth and a half full bottle of water for Dean to rinse the taste out of his mouth. 

"Shut up brother." Michael said when he saw the mirth in Castiel's eyes and smirk plastered on his face.

Saying nothing Cas turned to where Sam was swaying gently with Dean trying to make him feel a bit better. 

"Hey little man? You not feeling good?" Castiel asked as he coaxed him out from Sam's shoulder. 

Dean turned his flushed face to his Papa and shook his head. His tummy was killing him and his head hurt really badly. It didn't help that his ear was aching. Papa rubbed a damp cloth over his face and wiped all the tears away with it, cleaning his nose last. It made him feel a bit better in a way that Michael's angel cleaning couldn't. Now to just get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. Papa seemed to know the deal though because as soon as he thought it Papa held the nipple of the bottle to his lips. Dean latched on a sucked a mouthful of water. It was the best tasting water he'd ever had. He leaned back against Daddy while Papa held the bottle up. 

This being sick thing didn't seem so bad, what with all the attention he was suddenly getting off his parents. Although he didn't think he was too sick. If he hadn't actually puked he would have been fine, but he did and it was all Michael's fault because he was trying to tickle Dean when it happened. Well he supposed that would show him that he shouldn't ever play tickle monster again. Not only was it an insult to the hunter Dean used to be but (and he would only admit this to himself) the idea of a monster that just tickled you was terrifying. 

"I think what we need is a nice warm bath and then to snuggle up in front of the T.V for the rest of the day in our jammies. What do you say baby?" Dean had to admit that his Daddy was on to something here because that sounded amazing! 

"Yeah!" Oh his nose seemed to be blocked now as well. When in the name of Alfie did that happen? 

"Right Cas could you get the bath ready while I go change Dean," Sam turned to Alfie and Michael. "Are you two staying?" 

What a ridiculous question. Michael wasn't moving one inch now that he knew Dean was ill. He had to be here to look out for him. 

"I'll stay." 

Samandriel shook his head as he stood up. "No, I must get back to heaven. Things to do." What he didn't say was that Michael was completely overbearing when Dean was sick.

Dean whined when he heard Alfie wasn't staying. He wanted him to stay. 

"I'm sorry squirt, but I'll make sure to visit you tomorrow and I don't think your Daddy, Papa or Michael want to share you." He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead and was gone. 

Tears instantly streamed down Dean's face. "Affie!" He sobbed as he turned his head into his Daddy's chest. He couldn't believe Alfie was gone! What if he never came back? And Dean was sick and Daddy told him that it was a cuddle day so Alfie should have stayed here and cuddled with him. 

Sam shushed him as he made his way upstairs, directing Michael to get the cuddle day blankets from the hot press. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Alfie will be back tomorrow and I bet he'll have a big cuddle just for his Dean. You have Michael today though and you don't want him to feel sad do you?" Dean shook his head. "Well when we go down maybe we can give him a little cuddle before you become all snuggly with Daddy and Papa?" 

Dean nodded his head, still crying but trying to stop. Daddy was right, Michael was still here and that meant he wanted to have a cuddle day as well.   
Sam began stripping Dean when they walked into the bathroom with the tub already filled (bubbles included). Cas was just laying down a hooded towel for them when they walked in. 

"P-P-Papa." Dean cried as he held his arms out. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he couldn't get his emotions under control. It must be to do with how ick he was feeling. He didn't even care if the way he was thinking regressed slightly, he needed his Papa to comfort him. 

Cas hugged Dean to him the minute the little boy cried out his name. It was heartbreaking to hear. He looked so small and fragile in just his diaper with his little belly protruding slightly over it. It warmed Castiel to see it. When he was originally turned he was skin and bones. The virus having sapped all his muscle and energy in the weeks before it. Now he was back to his healthy weight and it made Castiel swell with pride that he contributed to his baby being happy and healthy. Well healthy-ish. This illness would want to go away quick or he would heal Dean himself. 

"No." Sam said while he waited for Dean to calm down in his Papa's arms.

Castiel looked up in shock. "What?" 

"I know what you're thinking Castiel. Don't think you can just heal him and make him all better. It's good for his immune system to fight off bugs and colds. If you heal him all the time he'll always be catching things that are going around, so, no." 

Sam undid Dean's diaper while he was in Castiel's arms, finding it dry he directed Cas to put him in the tub. "You wash Dean there, I'll get his sleeper and diaper ready for after."   
Castiel felt a bit put out. How had Sam known that was what he was thinking. He knew he was good at keeping a straight face and not letting people know what he was thinking. A thought for another time he supposed. Now he had to put all his focus on his sick little man. 

***

Dean felt like jello. He could barely keep his eyes open as Daddy brought him back down stairs. After Papa had given him his bath, (with a massage included!), he passed him over to Daddy, who put baby powder all over him and rubbed it in gently before putting him in a clean diaper and sleeper. Dean could barely move, only able to give a lazy suck to the pacifier Daddy placed in his mouth when he noticed him sucking on his bottom lip (apparently that was a sign that Dean wanted his paci) 

The bath helped his nose clear up a bit which was good. He knew it would come back but for now it felt amazing and his ear was only a low throb, Papa squirted some horrible medicine down his throat before Daddy gave him his paci so it was kicking in about now. Dean didn't think he'd ever been as comfortable in his life. Even his head didn't feel as bad. He still felt sick overall but after a bath like that and a massage he was completely rung out and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up on the couch with Daddy and Papa. 

"Hey there sunshine. You feeling any better?" Dean heard Mikey say. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he was aware he had closed them. 

He smiled lazily from behind his pacifier, one hand twirling a piece of Daddy's hair in his hand. Daddy's hair was really soft, Dean liked to hold it.

"He's more of a limp noodle now Michael. Thanks for getting the blankets for me." 

"Not a problem Sam, Do you think I could just..." 

"No, I know what you're going to say and just no. If Cas isn't allowed to heal Dean then either are you. It's only looking to be a small cold. He'll bounce back in no time. What he needs now is some quiet time."

Dean's eyes had shut again but he just _knew_ that Mikey was sulking at Daddy telling him no. 

Daddy moved and repositioned Dean, causing him to whine a small bit, just to let Daddy know he wasn't happy. He forced his eyes open and realised that he was now between Daddy and Papa on the couch with Michael sitting in front of him like a guard dog. Papa threw a blanket over all three of them, making sure to tuck it around Dean.   
Dean didn't think he could get more comfortable but he did. He was lying heavily against his Daddy with Papa doing a scratchy thing to his head. Dean's eyes slipped shut once again, this time they stayed closed though as he lost a battle to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm just after watching the 200th episode of supernatural and I laughed so much through it. Also loving the cover of carry on my wayward son! Amazing! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. Much appreciated! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up in his own crib, disorientated, sweating and unable to breathe through his nose. He sat up slowly but was assaulted by a wave of dizziness, causing him to fall back with the thump. He couldn’t stop shivering even though he was sweating. He thought about shouting out so Papa or Daddy could help him but his stomach rebelling distracted him. Luckily he rolled over so all the sick were beside him and not on him. All that came up was water and bile because he hadn’t had much else today. Tears streamed down his eyes but he couldn’t stop it. He wanted so badly to call out to Daddy and Papa but it wasn’t working. Maybe if he prayed to Papa? 

Cas was brought back to earth when he heard Dean calling out to him through praying. He seemed in distress so Cas pushed Sam off the bed while he ran into the nursery.

“The baby is ill; get me a thermometer and a damp sponge.” 

The sight made his heart clench. The poor baby was dry heaving, with tears in his eyes. Cas rubbed his back until he stopped and picked him up. Dean crying into his chest, shivering even though he was unnaturally warm, it looked like he had a fever to Cas. He put a hand to his forehead, Dean protesting at being moved, whined up to him miserably, Cas was not to be deterred though and managed to feel that he was burning up. 

Sam came stumbling in after Cas with the thermometer and sponge in hand, looking half asleep.

“Here Cas, you do that and I’ll take the baby.” He took reluctant Dean off Cas. Didn’t Daddy know he was only getting comfortable now?! 

“I know baby, I’m sorry. It’s okay. Papa’s going to take your temperature and then we’ll work on getting you comfortable.” 

Cas put the thermometer in Dean’s ear. Dean batting weakly at his Papa, trying to stop him, it didn’t work. Sam rubbed his back soothingly, speaking nonsense in an effort to calm him down. Luckily the thermometer beeped. Sam watched as Cas’s eyebrows rose up. 

“He’s thirty nine point five. I’ll go mix some of his medicine in his bottle for him.” Cas gave Dean a quick kiss on his forehead before rushing out.

“Looks like it’s just you and me baby, how about we get you into a clean diaper then do want to come into Daddy’s and Papa’s room?” He didn’t wait for answer before he laid   
Dean down on the changing table.

Dean cried up to his Daddy as he was put down. Did they not know how sick he was? All he needed was for some cuddle time with Daddy and Papa and he’d be better. He was sure of it! He didn’t even care that his thoughts were going that way. Yeah he knew he was supposed to be the big bad hunter but he was sick and everyone was allowed to want a cuddle when they were sick. It was the rules. 

Sam cleaned Dean up quickly. Thankfully Dean was too sick to care that he had a case of the runs on top of everything else. He threw the old smelly diaper into the diaper pail and made quick work of getting Dean into a new one and powdered. He tickled Dean’s tummy a bit after he did the last tab, Dean just whined though, not liking the feeling when he felt so ill. 

“C’mon grouch, let’s get you all snuggled up in our bed.” Dean sighed happily when his Daddy picked him back up. He was finally back where he wanted to be. It was even better when Daddy lay back in his bed and put the duvet over the both of them.

Then Papa came in and made him sit up. It devastated him, having to move and he started crying in frustration. 

“I know. But just drink a little bit of this and then you’ll feel a lot better. I bet you’re really thirsty and it’ll get that horrible taste out of your mouth.” Dean grudgingly let them put the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. He wasn’t happy over it but Papa did have a point, he was really thirsty. Getting sick would do that to you. 

He sucked down the bottle eagerly, his head being scratched by his Daddy and his feet being massaged by Papa. He didn’t even have to hold his own bottle! Daddy did that for him! Dean had to admit, even though he wasn’t a fan of this whole being turned into a baby thing, there was some perks to it. If he were an adult and this sick he’d just have to continue on as per normal while throwing down some aspirin to try help. Now though he was comforted and spoiled all because he didn’t feel the best. On top of that Daddy and Papa weren’t bitching at him for being sick like they would have if they were just Sam and Cas. Although knowing his Papa, if he was just Cas then he would be better already. The angel mojo would have taken care of that. Come to think of it why didn’t Papa do it already?

Daddy took away the bottle when it was done. It came away with a breathless pop, Dean feeling like he had run a marathon. 

“Papa? He croaked, even his voice was sick. 

“Yeah, little man?” Dean didn’t know how to respond so he just made grabby hands at his Papa’s hand until it was in his own. He grabbed first two fingers and placed them against his head until Papa understood. 

It didn’t take him too long to get what Dean was asking, if Sam’s snort was anything to go by. 

“You want me to heal you?” Dean nodded.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Daddy won’t let me.” Cas shamelessly threw Sam under the bus. No way was he telling his sick baby that he couldn’t heal him.

Sam glared over Dean’s head but had to stop when Dean sat up and whirled his head around to glare/pout up at him. He found out the hard way though that it was a bad idea to turn so quickly. 

“Noh Daddy.” Dean said after everything stopped spinning. How dare he? What a mean Daddy. 

“I’m sorry but we can’t let Papa heal everything. You’ll always be getting sick and we don’t want that do we?” Dean really had to think if he cared about getting sick all the time, once he felt better now. In the end he supposed what Daddy said made sense, even if he wasn’t too happy about it.

Dean fell back with a huff, causing Sam to let out a little ‘oof’. Cas laughed and continued to massage Dean’s feet after the third time of Dean nudging him with them. The baby dropped off quickly after that, breathing through his mouth because of his blocked nose. Cas couldn’t say he ever saw a more beautiful child. He might be a bit biased though.

“Thanks for that Cas.” Sam huffed at him as he rubbed Dean’s tummy, hoping to sooth whatever nausea he had. 

Cas sent him a quick grin and an even quicker kiss. “Better you than me. You did say that, so I didn’t lie.” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“Technicality. I was saying to Michael! Both of us decided on that you tool.” 

Cas let out a gasp. “Samuel! The language out of you is shocking. What if our precious baby boy heard you? He’d send you right to the bold step, no doubt about it.”

“If you like sex and your own bed you won’t breathe a word to Dean about it. Otherwise Dean and you will be sharing. I’m sure Dean will be delighted.”

“Sorry Dear.” Cas stole another kiss.

“Ass.” Sam grumbled.

“Yeah, but I’m your ass.” Sam just rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. He wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's another chapter. Not sure if I said this on this story but college starts back on Monday for me so updates might be a bit slower until I get back into the rhythm of things.   
> As always thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, they're much appreciated and I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was still sick, something Michael was not happy over. It had been twenty-four hours, why wasn't the illness gone yet? It was taking it out of Dean, all he did was sleep and drink bits of water when his parents coaxed him. Michael was sick of it but couldn't do anything about it. He tried to use the whole 'I am the ruler of heaven' thing but all Castiel did was smirk while Sam gave out to him for over ten minutes. It even got a half a smile out of Dean which made Michael's heart soar.

The other problem was how cheery Sam was. If Michael didn't know any better he would have said that Sam didn't care that Dean was sick. He knew that was not the case but did he have to be so happy about it as he cleaned up the fourth dirty diaper in an hour? At least Castiel was his usual self around Michael, although he could have sworn he saw him smirking at him when Castiel thought his back was turned. 

The only up side of it was that Dean was more comfortable being a young child again like this. He didn’t mind that Sam had to change him multiple times or that he got his nose wiped for him. He seemed content to let it all just happen, relishing in the care he was getting. It helped Michael a small bit with his need to cure him. The other thing that helped was that he only let Castiel, Sam or Michael hold him. Michael couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face when Samandriel held him and Dean screamed bloody murder until Sam took him and calmed him down. Samandriel looked heartbroken but Michael wasn’t inclined to care. This meant he must be Dean’s favourite. 

“Michael? Will you get a bottle for Dean? I don’t want to move him.” Michael had to admit that he did look comfortable, panned out across Sam’s broad chest in just his diaper. 

He moved as quickly as possible to get the bottle to Dean, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable if he could help it. In his haste to get the bottle though he ended up running into Castiel, who couldn’t stop the smile overtaking his face. 

“Hello Michael, in a hurry?” Michael glowered and took the proffered bottle of water off of him. 

“Yeah well Dean needs some water and I don’t want him to be thirsty...” Michael turned to go back in but stopped and looked back at Castiel, “Castiel, are you sure I-“ 

Castiel shook his head before Michael could finish.

“I’m sorry brother but you know we can’t just let you heal him. If we did it wouldn’t help him in the long run.” 

“But Castiel, he’s so sick and tired all the time. Just a small bit of healing?” Michael was aware he was close to whining but he couldn’t help it. He wanted his normal rambunctious Dean back. 

“I’m sorry Michael I just can’t. You should bring that water back into Sam before Dean starts to fuss.” Michael glared at Cas but did as he was told, he didn’t want   
Dean to cry over his tardiness. 

Dean was in much the same position as he was when Michael left, only it looked like Sam had given him a pacifier to keep him happy. He handed the bottle to Sam and crouched down so he was in Dean’s line of sight. Dean spared him a tired smile from behind droopy eyes.

“Hey sunshine, you still feeling all ick?” Dean nodded his head slowly while Sam rubbed up and down his back. 

“Well your Daddy has a nice bottle of water there for you. Want to try some of that? It might make you feel a bit better.” Dean scrunched up his nose but shook his head.

“Are you sure? It’ll help your throat feel better.” Dean shook his head again and let out a little whine as if to get his point across that he didn’t want any water. 

Michael looked up at Sam, at a loss of what to do now. Sam smiled down gently at the angel, finding him quite endearing while he tried to coax water into Dean. 

“It’s okay Michael; Dean’s just a bit fussy because of being sick. I’ll get some water into him in a few minutes. He just wants to cuddle at the moment, isn’t that right baby?” Dean nodded again and Michael saw his eyes close, his breath coming in small huffs around the pacifier. It was a cute sight. Not that Michael would tell anyone else that.

“I know its hard Michael, but Dean will be fine, it’s just a bug combined with a cold, and he’ll be over it in no time.” 

Michael’s brow furrowed. “How can you be so calm when he’s this ill? All he’s doing is sleeping and puking and pooping. Should this not at least call for some medical attention?” It aggravated Michael how calm they were being.

“Michael, he doesn’t need medical attention, he’s going to be fine. It just takes time to flush itself out of his system.” Castiel said coming to sit beside Sam, on arm resting over Sam’s shoulders the other resting a hand over Dean’s padded bottom, patting softly. 

“I don’t understand humans. If he’s sick and we have the cure why can’t we use it?” Sam sighed; this wasn’t the first time he asked that question.

“You already know the answer to that. The bug will be gone by tomorrow.” Sam said a final time. 

Michael seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with Sam turned to Castiel and glared, “Castiel, I am your older brother, ruler of heaven. You answer in to me. I demand you let me heal Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Not going to work Michael. You can’t use that on me, it doesn’t work. Nice try though.” Michael physically deflated. He moved back to the couch and sat back intent on look after Dean even in his sleep. 

Because Dean was so sick he only slept in fifteen to twenty minutes each time. In between falling asleep he lay against one of his parents while he drank some water or stared around the room. It was only when he was about to get sick did he begin to cry. It was a good indicator of when he was about to puke but it still broke all three men’s hearts. It didn’t help that Michael was silently glaring at them each time it happened, as if it were entirely Sam and Castiel’s fault. 

This was one of those times. Castiel had a bucket placed under Dean while Sam held Dean over it while rubbing his back. Tears were leaking out of Dean’s eyes as he sobbed trough each round. All that was coming up was water and bile though because he had nothing else in his tummy. 

“I know baby. Get it all up. We have a nice bottle of water for you after this. Michael stop glaring.” 

Dean finished up and looked up at Cas, whimpering out his displeasure. He cleaned up the mess in the bucket and placed it down by their feet before taking him off Sam. 

“That wasn’t pleasant was it?” Dean shook his head and opened his mouth for the bottle that his Papa held. He needed to get this taste out of his mouth. 

Cas chuckled and placed the bottle in, discreetly checking his diaper while he did it. It seemed okay for the time being though. He sat back with Dean who was now comfortably nursing on his bottle and smiled when he saw Michael’s laser focus on him. 

“You need to calm down Michael. Dean is already feeling a bit better.” Cas could see that Michael didn’t believe him, he looked at Sam to let him continue to convince Michael that Dean wasn’t on deaths door while he focussed on the baby in his arms getting better.

He was the most important person in the room as far as Cas was concerned so it was only right that he put all his focus into him. In that all three men in the room agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to show a bit more of Michael in this chapter. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, much appreciated. Let me know what you think on this chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15

Dean didn't like sleeping by himself. He came to this conclusion when he woke up- alone- in his crib. He was used to sleeping in with Daddy and Papa now because of how sick he'd been but now that he was better he was back to his own room (he still refused to call it a nursery). It didn't help that before this he always shared a motel room with Sam so he hadn't had his own room in ever. Maybe if he was a bit bigger he'd enjoy his own room but not now. Now he felt too vulnerable. He didn't want to be by himself. 

Dean started up at the mobile hanging over his head as he thought about how to rectify this matter. He could scream his head off until someone came and got him, he mused, but then all that would result in was him being soothed back to sleep. If he was soothed back to sleep then he would be by himself again! So that was that out. 

Maybe he could climb out of his crib and into Daddy's and Papa's room. He quickly rethought that though when he remembered Daddy's threat. No way was he getting a spanking. Hmm, this was harder than he thought it would be. He lifted his hand and lazily tried to bat at the mobile over his head while he thought on the issue. The mobile had little angels that looked suspiciously like his Papa and his uncles. There was also one of an impala that he was partial to. 

Staring up at the mobile the best thought hit him! He could pray to one of his uncles! They'd come down to him! Daddy and Papa probably wanted to have their own 'adult' time, euck. Now the only issue was which uncle would he call? He could call Gabriel, but he was really loud all the time and Dean was kind of sleepy still, after all, it was still night time outside so he should be asleep. Michael would probably give out to him for being awake; something Dean wasn't in the mood to listen to, even if Mikey made him feel super safe   
when he was sick. 

That left Alfie! Dean still felt bad for the way he only wanted Daddy, Papa and Mikey when he was sick but he couldn't help it! Alfie was his fun, nice uncle and Mikey was his protective uncle who took care of Dean when he had an ouch. Dean considered being super sick a form of an ouch so it was Mikey's task for that! Now it was Alfie's turn! He could help Dean get back to sleep and stay with him. He was sure of it!

He made sure to focus on the angel on his mobile that looked like Alfie while he prayed to him. The response was almost instantaneous. Alfie was looking down at him from over the bars of the crib. Dean kicked his legs in excitement. 

"Affie!" He screeched, lifting his hands up. Alfie took him up blanket and all, into his arms. 

"What's wrong squirt? Can you not sleep?" Dean shook his head. Alfie was so smart. This is why he chose him instead of Michael or Gabriel. 

"Well that just won't do. I know for a fact all little boys should be asleep right now. Do you want me to get your Daddy or Papa?" Dean shook his head again. 

"Noh, Affie do it." Alfie beamed down at the bundle in his arms as he settled down into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. 

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep." Dean nose scrunched up. He didn't know how to say that he wanted Alfie to stay all night with him until he woke up in the   
morning.

"Noh! Affie! nigh-nigh!" That should do it. Dean hoped that Alfie would get the hint. He stared intently up at him until realisation dawned.

"Oh! You want me to stay here with you all night?" Dean nodded eagerly. This was why Alfie was his favourite! He didn't try and listen into his thoughts or anything. He was like a   
normal person and understood Dean. 

"Okay squirt, I'll stay with you the rest of the night. Now where's that pac- ah there it is." Dean felt the paci pushing against his lips and sucked it willingly into his mouth. He was still really sleepy, boarding towards cranky, not that he'd ever admit that. 

"Now let's get you all comfortable and see what we can do about you going to sleep hmm?" 

Samandriel arranged the blankets more comfortably around Dean so that he was snuggled up. Dean wiggled slightly to get a bit more comfy while he suckled on his paci, happy that Alfie was staying with him. He looked up at Alfie with droopy eyes. 

"How about I tell you a story? No? Well how about I sing you a little song?" Samandriel pushed off with his foot to set the chair rocking as he wracked his brain for a song. 

"Oh I know! How about Wild Mountain Thyme?" Dean nodded his head. He didn't really know that song but he was willing to give it a listen. Now he just hoped that Alfie had a good voice.

Dean found out after only the first line that Alfie did in fact have a good voice. It was so soft and soothing, Dean couldn't be blamed for his eyes slipping shut as he sucked lazily on the paci. 

It only took Samandriel one verse before Dean was a dead weight in his arms, snuffling softly around his pacifier. Samandriel smiled down at the bundle in his arms.

"I hope I didn't step over the line?" Samandriel asked Castiel who was standing in the door way, looking on at the both of them. 

"Not at all little brother. Dean wanted you and you came to him. What more could we ask for?" 

Samandriel looked up at Castiel's ruffled hair with raised eyebrows. 

"Well I suppose how could you be angry at me when I saved you from being interrupted."

Cas had the grace to blush. 

"Yes well, uh, thank you I suppose. I'm going to retire for the night. Are you okay here with Dean? We have no problem taking him in with us?" 

"No it's fine. Dean doesn't like sleeping by himself and he asked for me so I'm here until he wakes up tomorrow and sees that I don't go back on my word." 

Cas smiled and bid him a goodnight before retiring back to his and Sam's room. Samandriel went back to staring at Dean. He would stay here so that the first thing Dean saw when he woke up was him. Take the Michael! He was so winning this hands down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So thanks for all the kudos and comments as always. I appreciate it! Here's a new chapter, College is crazy so I'm trying to write in my spare time, hence why the chapters are a bit smaller sometimes! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter :) 
> 
> Also for anyone interested I've written a new story/one shot in the avengers universe if you want to go take a look :)


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was terrified. It wasn't an emotion he was too familiar with before this whole turning into a baby thing but now it seemed to be invading a lot more of his thoughts. This time though, he was even more terrified than usual. Papa and Daddy decided it was time for a shopping trip. Dean wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried into Papa's chest when they told him he was going out for food. Why couldn't they get it delivered like normal people? They were in the twenty-first century! The age of technology! Dean was even willing to come to a compromise if they didn't want it delivered; send Papa. He was an angel and he knew what they needed! 

"Shh baby, it's okay. We won't be long. You might even get a treat for yourself!"

Cas knew he was bribing Dean but he couldn't help it. Dean had been crying the past half hour and shaking his head every time they mentioned going out. He hoped the temptation of something sweet would convince him to go but it wasn't working. He looked over to Sam in desperation. Sam paid him no heed though as he put together the diaper bag. 

"Cas just let him cry it out. He doesn't need to be soothed through every upset."

The look on Dean's face when he heard what Sam said made Castiel glad that Dean couldn't smite people because Sam would definitely be on the list. 

"Don't listen to him little man, he doesn't know how hard it is. Let's go put on your runners on away from mean old Daddy." 

Dean continued to glare at his Daddy with tears in his eyes as Papa brought him out to the hall where his runners were waiting. The actual nerve of Daddy! How dare he disregard the fear of leaving the house! And telling Papa not to pay attention to his crying?! Well how else was Dean supposed to show his emotions? Speaking was a bit difficult at the moment and everything! He babbled up how angry he was to his Papa. Luckily Papa knew better than to not agree with him. In fact Dean would go as far to say that Papa looked outraged as well. Good. He hoped that Daddy was in the dog house for a while with Papa, it would serve him right.

With all of Dean's inner thoughts he didn't even notice his Papa had put his runners on. He didn't really wear them around the house because all they did was make him trip more. He had to admit that they were pretty awesome though. Black adidas with two Velcro straps across the top. The sky blue outline around it made it even cooler in Dean's opinion. He looked up at his Papa with a watery smile and pointed to his runners. 

"Yes! They were the nicest runners of all. Do you like them?" Dean nodded and swung his feet a bit when his Papa lifted him up. His feet felt a bit heavy with them but they went really well with his dungarees. Daddy said so, and even though he was still angry at Daddy he had to agree with him. 

"Look at our handsome boy Daddy. He looks really cool with his runners doesn't he?" 

Dean wasn't sure if his Daddy's gasp was real or not but he wanted to think that the gasp was too authentic to be fake. Dean knew for a fact that Daddy wasn't the best liar. He was delighted that Daddy thought they were cool though. Even if he was still mad at him, kinda..

"Right! Let's get this show on the road guys! Cas can you put him in his stroller? Might as well walk to it. You can just bring the bags back instead of wasting gas."  
Cas nodded along amicably. Happy to go on a calming stroll with his family. It helped that there was few of his brothers hanging around unseen, including two arc-angels with a fondness for Dean. 

The only problem with putting Dean in his stroller was Dean. Every time Cas tried to put him in the stroller Dean whined and his lower lip trembled. This process went on for five minutes before Sam got impatient and took Dean off of Cas.

"Dean, you're going into the stroller now. You can get out once we get to the store. It's too warm out for you to be in your Papa's arms the whole way. You'll burn and we don't have a hat for you just yet. So into the stroller for you." 

Sam placed a still whining Dean into the stroller, strapping him in safely and popping a pacifier into his mouth before he could start properly crying. He placed his favourite soft blanket against Dean's cheek so he could self sooth for a while as they walked. He smiled slightly at the sight of Dean sucking furiously on his pacifier while clutching his blanket to him and rubbing is across his cheek. 

"And that's how you handle a surly baby." Cas rolled his eyes at the smug looking Sam. 

"You cheated with two of Dean's favourite things. You totally didn't win." 

"Is that an angel thing?" Cas raised his brow in question as they made their way out of the house and down the road towards the store. 

"The whole competition thing over Dean? Don't think I haven't noticed that Samandriel and Michael are doing it all the time with him. Both of them want to be his favourite and seem to have some sort of competition for it. I'll tell you here and now Castiel," Sam pinned him with a glare. "I will not make our son into a competition. He loves both of us and I refuse to play childish games with his affection." 

Cas nodded meekly along. Sam was scary when he was mad. No way was he going against him. What made it worse was that a lot of his brothers and sisters were around and overheard what Sam had said and were laughing at him through their connection. 

"Now, no sulking, this is supposed to be a nice walk to the store. Also tell your brothers and sisters if they keep laughing I'll make them wish Lillith was back." 

Cas grinned as he relayed the message. The chatter stopped fairly quickly. They wouldn't admit it but the Winchesters had a reputation for being hardasses. No way did any of them want to challenge him. Even Michael was iffy about saying anything. Sam had the power to take Dean away. He wasn't willing to risk it for his pride. 

Sam sighed in relief when Cas nodded at him, letting him know that the noise had stopped. Now to enjoy the rest of the walk with the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So an update after nearly two weeks of nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think please :)   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far as well :)


	17. Chapter 17

The fresh air was kind of nice Dean had to admit. They were strolling leisurely along, Daddy and Papa chatting to themselves as Dean looked around. He thought he was used to how everything looked but man was he wrong! Being outside and seeing everything he realised just how small he is. It's kind of nerve wrecking seeing how big a beagle actually is compared to him, especially when it got away from its owner and came barrelling towards Dean. He's man enough to say that he let out a squeak of fear as the ferocious beast came closer. Dean would rather deal with demons any day. Luckily it was Daddy to the rescue. All he had to do was click his fingers and stand in front of the beast and he stopped! It might be Dean sinking further into this childish mindset but he was convinced that Daddy must be magic! How else did the beast stop straight away. 

Daddy was in the middle of petting him while Papa shushed Dean. He wasn't aware he was making whimpering noises until his Papa.

"Shh, you're okay Dean. Here's your paci, look, Daddy stopped him. Do you want to give the doggie a pat on the head? " 

Dean shook his head frantically. No way was he getting close enough for that thing to bite his hand off! Although he did look like he was smiling and his floppy ears were a bit cute as well, especially with Daddy making them flap around as he petted him. 

Cas, noticing the look of interest in his sons eyes unhooked him from the stroller and set him down gently beside a kneeling Sam. Dean clutched onto Sam's top for protection but at a bit of coaxing put his hand out. The dog put his wet nose eagerly to Dean's hand, his tail wagging so much his body was wiggling. Dean giggled as the wet nose touched his hand and leaned a bit more into his Daddy so he could pet him better (and have instant protection if needed). 

"Goggie," Dean said, not happy with how the word came out but it wasn't the worst yet so he wasn't too upset either. 

"That's right baby! Doggie!" Sam brought Dean around so that he was in between his legs while he pet the dog. "And look, here comes his owner." Sam looked up at the relieved looking teenager.

"Thanks man! My mom would have killed me if he ran off again," He said, taking up the lead that was left on the ground beside the dog.

"No problem. What's his name? My son has really taken to him." 

"Oh, uh, his name is Hiccup," The boy blushed at Sam and Cas's laugh, "Not my idea, believe me. Anyway gotta go. Thanks again!" He called out as he dragged the whining dog away. 

Dean waved a bit sadly after him. He really liked that dog with the floppy ears, even if he did have a silly name. 

"Goggie, gone?" He asked sadly. Maybe Daddy and Papa could get him his own one.

"Yeah bud, he's gone," Sam sighed at the sad looking baby, his heart breaking. He knew exactly where Dean's thoughts were at. His little boy now wanted a dog after only one encounter with one. 

"Let's get going to the store and we'll talk a bit more about doggies when we get home." 

Castiel picked Dean back up and placed him into the stroller once again. This time Dean didn't bother to fight it as his mind was still clearly on the doggie he liked. Maybe if Daddy and Papa said no he could convince Mikey or Alfie to get him one. Alfie might say no as well actually. Dean was sure though that he could get Mikey to agree to him. He'd just whip out the old puppy dog eyes that he now seemed to have as a baby and Mikey would give him anything.

Happy with his plan to get around Daddy and Papa, Dean swung his legs back and forth. He was thinking about what type of dog he would get when a thought struck him. He could pray to Mikey now! He'd hear Dean and it would go a long way into getting him a doggie faster.

Mikey, I want a doggie. Can I get a doggie? It's Dean. 

There that should do the job. The gust of wind that came and ruffled his hair let Dean know Mikey got the message. Well that and Papa's indignant shout at him to leave Dean alone while he was out on a walk with his parents.

The rest of the walk to the store passed quietly, only the sounds of Dean's languid sucks to his pacifier interrupting the peaceful walk. The walk took so long that Dean was nearly asleep by the time they actually made it to the store but forced himself awake when he remembered Papa's promise about a treat. Dean was hoping for some pie but he'd take a burger either. 

Papa and Daddy seemed to fly around the store, picking up different items as they went. Papa with a trolley and Daddy pushing Dean. When they were about to get to the checkout and Dean still hadn't seen any of his treat he whined up at them (something he was getting very good at) 

"Papaaaa," Dean whined, "Teet?" God damn stupid baby speech. 

Thankfully Papa was experienced in Dean talk. "You want a treat little man?" Dean nodded eagerly. He did promise!

"What do you think Daddy? Had Dean been a good boy?" Dean looked beseechingly at his Daddy, hoping beyond hope that Daddy said he was.

"Hmm," Sam pretended to think about it for a few seconds before making a decision. "I think Dean has been the best boy!" Dean's grinned widely behind his pacifier, the smile lighting up his whole face. 

"Well you heard it Dean, you've been the best boy and best boy's deserve nice treats." Dean watched eagerly as his Papa routed through the trolley, kicking his legs out in excitement as he watched.

"Ah! Here it is! One treat just for Deano bambino!" Dean giggled as his silly Papa as he reached out for his treat.

He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't pie or a burger but it would have been silly to think that he could have that while out shopping. The lollipop was a good substitute and he eagerly spat his paci out in favour of it, eliciting a laugh from his parents because the wrapper was still on it.

"Hold on there eager beaver, let Daddy open it first." Sam let Dean continue to hold the lollipop as he undid the slightly wet wrapper, grinning at Dean's clear enjoyment when he stuck the, now open, lollipop in his mouth.

Dean couldn't believe how good it tasted! Apple just exploded in his mouth it was the nicest lolli Dean had ever had! 

"Is that nice baby?" His Daddy cooed down at him and Dean couldn't even be annoyed at the voice he used, it was pretty damn good! It looked like things were finally coming up Dean. Now to just try get a puppy and he'd be sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So new chapter! Have to say I'm lacking ideas for this story so if anyone has anything they want to see just comment it and I'll work it in!  
> Also the dog that is mentioned in the chapter is my actual dog called Hiccup. I decided to add him in as a cameo for one chapter cause he's kick ass. https://twitter.com/theselittledays
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! Much appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was still happily sucking on his lolli by the time they made it back to the house, he didn't even care that he was in the stroller still. It was kind of nice, he had to admit it was quite comfortable and he didn't have to run to keep up with his parents longer legs. It was a pretty sweet deal all in all. Not that he'll ever tell Papa or Daddy that, and if Michael even dared he would make his life hell! 

Cas went straight through to the kitchen while Sam took a sticky Dean out of the stroller. 

"Daddy lolli!" Dean took the lolli out of his mouth and stretched his hand for his Daddy to have some. It was only fair, since he got it for him. 

"No baby, that's yours. You can have that." Dean nodded happily, delighted he got to keep his treat. He needed to savour this, it tasted so, so good. 

"Daddy?" Dean asked as his Daddy put him down in his play pen while he cleaned up a little.

"Mmhmm?"   
"Puppy for Dean?" Dean asked around his lolli, holding onto the bars of the play pen

"Dean wants a puppy?" 

"Yeah Daddy." 

"Hmm, I think we'll have to talk to Papa over that. What do you say?" Dean didn't like the sound of that. When people said they were going to talk about it they normally said no.

"B-But Daddy. Dean's puppy." Sam stopped cleaning and looked at his pouting boy. 

"I know baby. I said we'll talk about it." Dean glared up at him, lolli pop now firmly clutched in his hand. All of a sudden the pout changed to a smug grin.

"Mikey, gets Dean puppy." With one last self satisfied look at his Daddy, Dean plopped down on his diapered bottom and began to really enjoy his lolli.

Sam sighed, knowing if they said no that Michael would just get him the damn dog anyway. 

"You stay there baby, Daddy will be back with some juice for you in a minute." Dean paid him no mind as he stacked his blocks and sucked on his lolli.

With one last glance Sam made his way into where Cas was putting away the groceries. 

"Cas, tell Michael to get his ass down here. We need to talk to him." Cas looked at him quizzically but did as asked. 

It didn't take long for Michael to make an appearance. By just looking at him Sam knew he was out looking for the perfect puppy for Dean. 

"Michael, I know what you're trying to do and I'll be extremely put out with you if you try to get Dean a dog without running it by us first." 

Michael looked away guiltily. "Well he prayed to me asking for one and how could I say no? He really wants one. It would be a wonderful companion for him!" Michael argued, feeling he was right.

"Regardless if it would or not that is for me and Cas to decide." 

Castiel looked up at his name, still more focussed on putting the messages away than getting involved in another Sam and Michael disagreement. 

"Yes Michael, it is our decision." Cas wasn't sure one hundred percent sure what the disagreement was on but he knew if he wanted to share a bed with Sam tonight he would have to agree with him. 

"Castiel, You would think that you would agree with the person who runs heaven over a human." Michael tried to get as much force in his voice as possible.

Cas simply raised a brow at Michael's sad attempt of swaying him. "Yes, well you run Heaven but Sam runs this house. I'm much more afraid of him than I am of you Michael. Although, I'm sure if you try that on Uriel you might get somewhere."

Michael visibly deflated, knowing he was going to get nowhere with Castiel and now Sam was even more annoyed with him for calling him a human in that way.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Dean really does want one. I felt his need and desire for it." Sam raised a brow but didn't say anything, simply pointing at one of the chairs at the table then turning his back to stick the kettle on. 

Michael sat silently while Castiel leaned against the island trying to hid his mirth at the situation. Heavens most powerful, taken down by one human. If Dad could see him now. By Michaels glare, he knew exactly what Cas was thinking. 

Sam ignored them until he made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the chair opposite Michael.

"Now, we'll discuss this like the adults that we are. Michael do you have anything to say before Cas and I make our decision?"

"Just that he really wants one and that he used to never ask for anything before he became a baby. Now that he finally is opening up to what he wants I want to get it for him. this might be the thing that shows him how much he is loved." 

Michael tried for a different tactic. It looked like it was working though as Sam visibly wavered. 

"Thanks Michael," He turned to Castiel. "Cas? Anything to add?" Cas smiled but shook his head. He didn't mind if Dean got a dog, it would keep him entertained and away from the television. 

"Okay, well. We weren't going to get it for a while but yes. You can pick the dog you would like for Dean. All we ask is that it is an actual puppy and not a super trained dog. Dean has his heart set on one. We don't mind if the puppy is trained but either or. Cas you'll have to go and get the bedding, food, collars and the rest of it. Let's go." Sam clapped his hands to get the angels moving.

Both jumped to attention and quickly flew out as Sam drained his coffee and picked up the small bottle of juice for Dean, along with the wipes to clean his inevitably sticky fingers and mouth. 

Dean looked up as he entered the room, smiling and putting his hands up. He was obviously done with blocks and lolli, if the discarded stick was anything to go by. 

"Hey baby boy, you waiting on Daddy to come back?" Sam asked as he attacked his hands and face with the wipes. 

Dean put his hands down and tried to get away but Daddy was way too fast for him and before he knew it his face and hands were all clean. He gave Daddy the stink eye to let him know how mad he was but forgave him when he saw the bottle of juice. He was absolutely parched! He took it eagerly, only having to get a little help off Daddy to drink it. It was only kinda too heavy for him. 

After draining the bottle of juice and breathing hard, Dean looked back up at Daddy, who now had him sitting on his lap instead of in front of him. It slightly worried Dean that his skills were fading but not too much because he knew that Daddy and Papa would never let anything happen to him, either would Mikey, Alfie or any of the other angels. 

"Papa?" Dean asked looking up at Daddy. 

"Wow, you were thirsty weren't you? Papa forgot something in the shopping, he'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Treat?" Dean asked. It would be great if Papa came back with another treat for him. 

"I think you got your fill of treats today, we still have to have dinner. Until then though I was thinking we watch some Cars on the t.v?"

Dean nodded excitedly, he love, love, loved Cars! Dean snuggled back into his Daddy as he switched on the t.v, forgetting completely about where Papa was when lightning McQueen came on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, way too busy recently! Also went up to support my sister in her first marathon in dublin and I was sitting in starbucks doing an assignment while I waited. Someone got into my paypal and took 110 euro out of my account! It was so stressful trying to get it sorted! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think please :) comments always cheer me up :)


	19. Chapter 19

"Trick or Treat!" Dean toddled behind all the kids running door to door, clutching his pumpkin candy holder. Daddy and Papa were waiting at the gate of every house so he could run up himself when other kids were there. When there was no kids in front of him they had to help. But only the smallest bit! He was a big boy! That's what Daddy and Papa said!  
"Well aren't you just the cutest angel!" Dean smiled shyly from behind his paci as he held up his bucket, delighted when the woman threw three pieces in. 

After much deliberation Dean thought it would be best to go as Papa for halloween. It was between him, Mikey or Alfie and regardless how much he loves Mikey and Alfie, Papa will always win. His costume was super awesome as well. He had a suit like Papa used to always wear and sometimes still does. Papa even found him a trench coat that looked the exact same! A set of wings and a halo later and Dean was all set. Even his pacifier had little wings on it. 

Dean came running down the driveway after getting his sweets. "Papa! Daddy! Look!" He held up his bucket to show them his treasures. 

"Oh wow, that's a whole lot of sweets for one little boy." Papa didn't look happy about all the sweets but Dean didn't care, Daddy already told him he was allowed to keep them. 

"Oh hush Cas, he's happy. Let's do a few more doors then head home. It's getting pretty cold out." Dean started to whine when he heard Daddy mention heading him.

"Noooo Daddy! Stay! Dean Stay!" Didn't Daddy realise how cool this was? He got sweets for dressing up! 

"Okay baby. We'll stay for a little longer." Sam placated the little boy, knowing that within three houses Dean would be dragging his feet, too exhausted to walk anymore. 

Luckily Sam thought ahead and brought his buggy along with them, ready for the inevitable moment Dean fell asleep. It was already past his bed time and he was sure he spotted him rubbing his eyes as he made his way down to another house. There was no kids this time so Cas went down with him, knocking on the door and holding Dean's hand. 

"Well hello there! Look at this lovely little boy. What are you dressed up as?" 

"Papa!" Dean said happily, showing off his wings for the nice lady. 

"You went as your Papa? Do you think your Papa is an angel?" Dean nodded, he didn't think he was, he knew it but he wasn't about to correct the lady who had the sweets in her hand. 

"Well isn't that just precious. Here's some extra for the best outfit I've seen all night." Dean was ecstatic. He got four pieces this time! He was cleaning up with this trick or treat business. Although the name confused him. He didn't see any tricks yet. They must be all terrified of his angel costume so they didn't try anything, thinking he was a real angel.   
Silly demons that they were didn't know the difference. 

Dean ran to the next house with no intention of ever going home until all the sweets were his. He was nearly at the door ready to knock with his Papa behind him to help when something jumped out at him from one of the bushes. Getting a fright he stumbled back, letting go of his pumpkin bucket in fright. Walking backwards this small was not a good thing though and Dean ended up falling flat on his back, scraping a hand as he went down. He tried not to cry but the fright and pain of the ouch on his hand was too much. He broke out into loud sobs, turning into his Papa's shoulder when he felt him being picked up. 

"Paaahhh-paaahh!" He sobbed out his fear and pain into Papa's coat while Papa patted his bottom and bounced him softly, which, okay, helped a small bit.

"Oh that was scary wasn't it?" 

Dean sniffled loudly, "U-Uh-huh." Remembering he dropped his bucket full of sweets we cried even more. " 'eets gone Pahpah!" He couldn't believe all his hard work was for nothing. 

"No there not, silly boy, Daddy's picking them up now for you, look." Dean peaked out from his hiding spot to see that Daddy was in fact picking up his fallen bucket. There was other adults there as well but he didn't care about them and went back to softly crying. 

He wasn't even sure why though because Papa had healed his hand straight away and his sweets were being picked up. Also the scary thing was just a sheet on a stick that was timed to jump up whenever someone walked by.

That didn't stop the tears though. Dean knew he was being a baby but, well, he was! He had all these emotions that he couldn't keep to himself anymore and they had to go somewhere. Whenever they didn't Daddy called him cranky boots, which was silly because he didn't even have boots on when Daddy said it!

"Is my little man all fed up?" Papa asked him in his best Papa voice that always worked wonders on calming Dean down. Not today though. 

He nodded sadly into his Papa. He was fed up. And he wanted his pacifier that fell out when he fell backwards. Almost like magic, Papa was pushing a pacifier between his lips. Dean happily sucking on it to sooth himself while Papa spoke to Daddy, who returned with bucket.

"They apologised for scaring Dean and gave him some extra sweets for it. I thinks it's time we went home." Sam said quietly to Cas, hoping Dean hadn't heard. Sadly luck was not with them as Dean's head shot up and tears welled up once more. 

"Daaahdeee! Noooo!" Dean wasn't even sure why he was crying. He was so done with today. But the thoughts of going home without anymore sweets upset him as well. Agh! He   
didn't know how to feel about it.

"Sorry baby but it's way past your bed time and your bucket is already full. I think a jammies and a bottle is in order. But first, let's get you into your buggy and all snuggled up. It's really cold out and if your little nose gets any redder you'll be one of Santa's reindeer." 

Dean's eyes crossed cutely as he tried to look at his nose but was unable to. Maybe Daddy was right. Maybe he just needed his warm baba and jammies and he'd feel better. For that reason only he let Papa put him into his buggy. He sucked his paci slowly as he watched Papa buckle him in and pull up the covers and blankets so he could be warm. The buggy was already reclined so when Papa pulled down the hood it was dark in the buggy, except for the little light Daddy and Papa had put in so he wouldn't be scared. Dean didn't realise how cold he was until he started heating up. The way Papa sat up the blankets under his cover was like he was in a cocoon. Without his say so his eyes kept drooping, the suckles on his paci got slower and slower until he lost the battle and conked out, the comfort and heat was just too much. He sighed happily in his sleep, finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry about the long wait. It's essay season in college so i'm flat out. So much has happened between then and now though! Who'd have thought that Donald Trump would be president? Shocking stuff altogether lol. Guess I won't be going to america for the next four years! 
> 
> Anyway, that aside, let me know what you think. I'll be updating my other fics soon with halloween chapters, even though its gone past halloween but ah well!   
> Thanks for the likes and Kudos so far :)


	20. Chapter 20

It was just Dean and Michael today. Sam and Cas had wanted a day to themselves so that they could pick up some Christmas presents for Dean, so they asked Michael and Samandriel to watch him. Unfortunately Michael had given Samandriel a task to do before Sam and Cas asked them. Much to Michael’s delight it was now him and Dean by themselves. Only, things weren’t as fun as Michael thought they would be.

“Mikey? Papa?” Michael held back a groan; this was the fourteenth time in a half hour that Dean asked the same question. The only difference was he’d go between asking for Daddy, then Papa and back again. 

“They’ll be back in a little while little man.” Michael learnt the hard way to not say they were gone. Dean took that as they abandoned him forever. Michael was glad he couldn’t get headaches because Dean’s wailing was ear piercing. 

“When?” Dean was strapped into his jumper, pouting at Michael. He didn’t care how fun it was he wanted Daddy and Papa home. He even prayed to Papa and all he got back was the sensation of a kiss on his cheek. Not cool Papa. 

“When they’re ready to come back I suppose. Before that though me and you will have lots of fun together won’t we?” Dean spared him a shy smile.

“Affie?” This time Michael did groan. 

“Alfie can’t be here because he’s working at the moment Dean, so it’s just the two of us.” Michael tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible but Dean was having none of it.

The two of them just sat there watching each other for a moment before Michael had a brain wave. 

“I Know! Let’s go to the park!” Dean’s eyes lit up with excitement. He hadn’t been to the park yet but Daddy and Papa read him a story about it and it sounded awesome! 

“Yeah!” Dean bounced in his jumper, waiting for Mikey to get him out. 

“Okay, let me grab your diaper bag real quick. Your parents will kill me if you get a rash on my watch.” Michael wasn’t ashamed to admit that a parental Castiel frightened him.

Dean jumped impatiently as Mikey picked up all the things he needed. When he finally picked him up it was to put him in a big puffy jacket with mittens and a hat. Dean grumbled slightly until a pacifier was pushed (rudely in his opinion) into his mouth. Dean suckled on it but let his unhappiness known to Mikey by glaring at him. Much to Dean’s disgust Mikey just kissed him on the nose.

“C’mon grumpy. Let’s go!” Dean held on for dear life while Mikey flew them to the park. Why couldn’t he be normal and just use the stroller like Papa did? Once they touched down Dean had to think about if he wanted to cry or not. Luckily for Michael though, Dean got distracted once he saw a dog running around the park. 

“Mikey! Puppy! Down pease.” He lisped behind his paci, wiggling his bottom in an attempt to get down. 

Michael sighed but let him down to toddle over to where the puppy was running about. He walked slowly behind him keeping an eye on the dog’s owner in case they didn’t want Dean near him. Michael had no issue in smiting them if he needed to. If only for Dean, he was sure Dad would understand wherever he was.   
The owner was happy enough for Dean to pet the dog and made sure to reassure Michael that the dog was extremely friendly and gentle with kids.

“He’s actually in the middle of training to be a service dog. He needs to play himself though so here we are.” 

Michael nodded absently, not in any humour to speak to the human. Dean was the only human he’d put up with. 

Dean loved his time at the park. His new friend Cooper was so much fun to play with and let Dean take the stick out of his mouth whenever he wanted so he could throw it. He even licked Dean’s face! That was like a doggy kiss so Dean gave him a kiss back from behind his paci. 

The day’s fun had to come to an end though, and it did. Michael realised it was time to hightail it back to the house when Dean tripped and began to sob. It wasn’t the falling that made him cry, he’d been falling every five minutes for the last two hours, but the tiredness. He finally had enough and just sobbed his little heart out.

“Okay, time for us to go.” Michael said, scooping Dean up. Dean sobbed even louder once he heard he had to leave. He didn’t want to leave Cooper.

“N-N-No Mikey! Cooper!” Dean cried tiredly only Michael’s shoulder. 

“I know, but Cooper has to go home to bed now. Say bye-bye to him and that you’ll see him again.” 

“B-Buh-Bye Cooper.” Dean waved sadly, still crying. The young woman looked on in sympathy as she hooked the harness back onto Cooper. Michael said his goodbyes to her and left with Dean, walking until there was no one around so he could fly back home. 

“A nice bottle and bed for you I think is in order. What do you say?” 

Dean was still taking little gasping breathes. Michael looked down at Dean. The poor baby’s eyes were all but closed.

Thankfully back at the house Sam and Castiel were home. Seeing Dean and Michael weren’t there they decided some to make use of their unexpected baby free time. 

Castiel was just slipping some shorts on when he heard the sound of a whimpering Dean. 

“The baby's back.” Castiel said absently to Sam, in case he didn’t hear him.

“Why is he crying? What did Michael do to him? I’ll rip his wings off feather by feather.” Sam was up and gone before Castiel could even respond. Shaking his head Cas   
followed Sam out at a much slower pace. 

If it wasn’t for Dean crying into Sam’s shoulder Castiel would find the whole situation funny. Michael was looking like he got caught with his hands in the cookie jar while Sam looked like an avenging angel. 

“He tripped at the park but he was over tired so he just broke down! I didn’t do anything.” Michael tried to argue his case but one glare from Sam and he quietened. 

“C’mon baby. Let’s get you changed and get a nice warm bottle into you. How does that sound?” Dean nodded into Sam’s shoulder, relishing the fact that he was back in his Daddies arms. He’d missed him. 

Sam left with Dean to go to the nursery, leaving behind an amused Cas and a flummoxed Michael.

“Castiel?” Michael asked after a few moments silence, Cas who had started to pick up a few of Dean’s things while he waited, looked up.

“Does Sam know that he was completely naked?” Cas grinned.

“I don’t think he did. He was more worried about Dean.” 

“When do you think he’ll notice?” 

“Probably once Dean is settled for the night and his protective instincts are satisfied.” Michael still looked confused.

“Odd guy.” And with that he was gone, leaving Castiel to try smother his laughs, lest Sam hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally and update. Only a small one though because I'm horrible sick. It's always the way though isn't it? I was only off like one day and I woke up with a horrible cough and a head cold. Ah well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. All your comments and kudos so far are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm on a supernatural binge at the moment and decided to write this. Not sure if I should continue or not so any feed back would be welcome. :)


End file.
